Cubs and Yasuo
by Ninja hand
Summary: Yasuo and his team of wolf jounin find them selves with two children and are now faced with obstical after obsitcal, rated T for extreme violence, my bad! pls review.
1. Cubs and Yasuo

What's left

Leaf?

Three bloodied and battered wolf nins leaped from tree to tree following the huge amount of charkra spiking in the atmosphere.

'This charkra is huge!' commented on of the ninja his face concealed by a wolf mask, and a katana at the small of his back, 'Quite Taji, where not supposed to be this far from the demon country' the ninja kept quite. Until finally coming across three men instantly labeling two of them missing nins, the grouped stopped waiting, as they could do nothing, their charkra stores paled in comparison to these _beings_.

'Taji,' whispered the leader, 'Rai, go'

'Hai!' both ninja responded quickly. Moving off in different directions, the leader remained there, 'Who are you people…' he mumbled to himself.

The man on the ground held two children both very young. The two missing nins wanted them badly. 'Come now Uchiha, we just want the children' the missing nins head bands suggested that they originally came from the hidden cloud village.

Tanjiro shouted, 'Back off, you need not bother them' The ninja chuckled at the Tanjiro. Tanjiro activated his sharingan, 'You want them get them!' he yelled, taking a large breath the Uchiha yelled '_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!'

A huge fire ball moved across the ground at the missing nins, who in turn swiped his hand in an across motion and cut the fire ball in half. Tanjiro was left mouth open and steam rising from it, _he just pushed it aside!_

'You can do nothing to stop us' the ninja taunted spreading his feet, '_Kaze no Yaiba!_' Tanjiro jumped away they, his children still clutched to him as bandages held them to his body. _Ughh these guys, I can't beat them even with sharingan!_

The second missing nin yelled after the fleeing Uchiha, 'I thought Uchiha's didn't run Tanjiro!'

Tanjiro sensed the missing nins tear after him, _ugh this isn't working! Poor Kaya, they killed her, BASTARDS!_ Tanjiro looked left right their charkra lighting up as they walked into the clearing.

'Give up Tanjiro' The cloud ninja sneered.

'NEVER!' Tanjiro yelled summoning more charkra, '_kage bushin no Jutsu!' _multiple copies of Tanjiro and the infants ran in different directions.

The cloud ninjas looked around confused. One of the look alikes stood its ground before them, '_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_' the clones shouted in unison, flame wheeling around the two ninja then lines of fire shot out of different points in the circle at the pair,

'You think fire will stop us Uchiha!' called one of the ninjas from the steam that had built up puddles of water surrounded the pair while steam rolled up from them. The cloud ninjas attacked, '_Kirigakure no Jutsu_' a thick fog settled around Tanjiro. His children remained silent. 'Come out wherever you are, Tanjiro!' the cloud ninja called from the mist. '_Mizu bunshin no jutsu_' the clouds clone appeared infront of Tanjiro, stabbing him in the arm. 'Argggh!' he struggled to get up, but knowing it was useless, a kick planted in the gut rolled him over.

Blood dribbled down Tanjiro's chin and his vision swam. The clone mealted into it's element now just a puddle on the floor as the cloud ninja stood over him, his sharigan saw their next moves… and some one else.

The leader of the two cloud ninja, drew a kunai, 'Take the kids and get out…' but his move was cut short, quite literally as a blur ripped off his arm. 'ARRG!' the cloud ninja dropped to his knees clutching at a stump that blood gushed out of, a howl.

'Fear, _sniff_ yes fear' the voice echoed around the clearing. Growling was heard.

The cloud ninja panicked. 'Who's there? Show your self!' he spun in circles, a chuckle, from Tanjiro as he saw what was about to happen. 'Shut up!' the cloud ninja stomped on Tanjiro's head issuing a sharp crack, Tanjiro lay still.

'Show your self!' the cloud ninja repeated, still spinning in circles.

'I have' the voice came from behind him, spinning quickly but was too late. A kunai rammed into his heart dropping him immediately, 'Rai, Taji, here now!' the two ninja walked back, Taji's head still in the form of a wolf. Shaking his head violently his jutsu dismissed, his head now human the wolf mask was resting on his head.

'Wipe that blood off your face' said the leading wolf ninja as he crushed the remaining cloud ninjas head with his foot. 'That's weird, I can still sense that charkra' Taji turned to Rai, 'Can you feel it?' the other jounin replied,

'Yeah I feel it' their leader turned the two children now in his arms.

'Yasuo, what are you doing?' the leading jounin shot the man a dark look,

'What the hell does it look like I'm doing Taji?'

The other jounin, mouth hung open, 'Yasuo? You okay?'

'Never bloody better' the older man replied still walking away, Taji looked at Rai who shrugged and walked after their commanding jounin.

Taji frowned, running to catch up, 'Yasuo, you can't, we're in the fucking fire country, they'll kill us if we're found with infants from here!' Yasuo continued walking, Taji turned to Rai giving him a look that said, _help me here_, Rai just shrugged.

Taji looked at the commanding jounin tucking in the infants into hastily made cots. Taji picked at his unusually large canines, 'Yasuo I sure hope you know what your doing here…' Yasuo rounded on the young jounin,

'Will you shut up! For once just go with what I'm doing here, Okay?' Taji made no move. 'Thank you… shit!'

Taji ran his tongue over his teeth 'Whatever Yasuo, but if we get caught, your on your own.' Yasuo turned round intending to glare at the wolf jounin but was left staring at his resting form. 'Tch' he turned to Rai, who shrugged. Yasuo made a sarcastic face, before setting up for the first watch.


	2. The Power of Taji

A/N Well I hoped you liked that last chapter but please review

**A/N Well I hoped you liked that last chapter but please review.**

Yasuo looked at the Infants that Rai carried strapped to his back. His forehead protector back wards showing two rows of canine teeth. Yasuo sighed, Taji was right what the hell was he thinking, taking two kids from the fire country, suicide.

Taji was lost in thought his katana still at the small of his back, a bone pick in his mouth.

The infants retook his attention. They made no noise and did not cry.

Yasuo had no previous experience with a child, but something didn't seem right. He could feel the charkra leaking from the infants, and curiosity got the better of him and he took them from their dead father.

Taji walked straight forward, crunching his tooth pick and spitting it to the side. 'Yasuo, what are you gonna do with the kids when we get back to the Den?' Yasuo thought over Taji's question, 'The kids? I dunno take em in I guess' Taji snorted, his wolf mask on the top of his shoulder length jet black hair, 'You? Head of the Sato clan, take kids in? Man never figured you for the father type'

Yasuo chewed his lip thoughtfully. Rai continued to walk ahead of the pair of shinobi, 'Rai what do you think? Should Yasuo take the cubs in?' Rai looked back at the pair and shrugged, Taji's face fell into a dangerous look.

As Rai continued to walk he felt Taji's chakra move.

Suddenly a snarling wolf head popped up infront of Rai, '_**WHAT DO YA THINK RAI?**_' Rai making no move, besides keep walking, as Taji's head shook back to normal. Yasuo mimicked Rai as Taji looked at him and shrugged. Taji snorted. Wiping saliva from his lips he turned and continued to walk.

Yasuo removed a scroll from a pocket in his jounin vest and unsealed a small boat big enough to carry four people, or three men and two infants.

They climbed in and Yasou took the infants from Rai, as the other jounin began to power the engine with charkra. Rai moved form the engine and sat, taking one of the infants.

Taji from the steering side of the boat stated bluntly, 'Don't they need to be fed?' Yasuo's eye's shot open, he panicked, 'Uhh…uh…umm…What do they eat?' he quickly reached over the side and grabbed a fish. Taji snorted taking the fish from the panicking jounin, swallowing it whole as his mouth extended around the smaller animal. He burped, 'They need milk or something soft.' Taji scratched his teeth.

Yasuo, looked around, an idea forming. 'Rai, can you get us a crab?' Rai turned to look at the jounin, and shook his head, Tanji snorted. Yasuo turned to him, 'You got a better idea wolf boy?', Taji scratched his neck,

'Actually? Yeah I do' he flipped open a scroll and unsealed its contents.

'A banana?' Yasuo raised his eye brows. Tanji ignored him instead handing half the banana to Rai who broke of bits and fed it to the silent child. Yasuo looked confused, 'Whhaatt…' Taji took the child from him, resting her on his knee he copied Rai's technique.

Yasuo's team finally arrived in the water country. As they stepped of the boat, Yasuo barked some orders 'Rai find accommodation, take the kids as well, Taji, your with me, we need supplies', as he resealed the boat and replaced the scroll.

Yasuo walked with Taji through the countries vendors. Yasuo bought a 1000 ryo of banana's, which caused Taji to snort, walking five vendors up he found milk and honey, as well as pears. 'They need variety dumb ass' Yasuo snatched the food off his comrade.

'Asshole'.

Back in the fire country a squad of white eyed nins caught up with the tracks from a fleeing Uchiha. 'What the hell?' exclaimed one of the nins, his eyes trailing around the destruction of the scene, 'Hey over here!' called another white eyed ninja, crouching down poking something with a kunai.

The other ninja appeared next to him, 'An arm?'

'Yeah from this guy' said one of them holding one of the cloud nins, indicating his stump of an arm.' The other ninja inspected the wound, noting his crushed skull, 'Whoa! This arm wound is like some sort of animal ripped it off, but the teeth marks are so huge!' another said pointing out the distance of the puncture wounds on the amputated limb.

The ninja lost interest, in the cloud ninja as they stumbled upon the real target. 'So where are the children?' questioned the ninja his chunin rank granted no favors, _thwack!_ 'They were taken by someone…' the juonin said looking off to the path of the walking away of three separate ninja. 'So who took em, it's not like the cloud got their hands on them'

The jounin still looked at the ground then in the trees the blood from the three victims dried on the ground, 'Whoever it was their long gone, The tracks are five days old' the youngest of the group questioned, 'We going after them?' raised eye brows form the jounin silenced the youth, 'Yeah, were going after them!'

Yasuo and Taji walked to the direction of Rai's charkra, holding mounds of food in their arms. 'Halt!' three mist nins with white masks and red swirls, and senbon needles stood behind them. The wolf jounins turned to face the group.

'State intent, village and length of stay' demanded the leader of the group. The pair of jounins glanced at each other. 'Ask nicely' asked Taji, his eyes already turning the golden yellow of his clan.

The mist ninja grew impatient, 'Fine, kill them!' the wolf ninja made no move as senbon needles pierced through the food and through his body. A poof and a log droped to the ground.

Yasuo came out of the shadows, 'Taji…' he glanced up at the salivating jounin, '…sick em!' Taji let out a howl, his skin began to warp and twist hands becoming clawed and wolf like, a snout began to stretch at his face, golden yellow eyes glared at the mist ninja, wings began sprouting from his back as the wolf in him began to unravel, his katana still at the small of his back. The half human wolf demon stood. Four giant bird wings, a wolf head, arms and legs, his torso shirtless reveling a wolf chest, the sight had the pedestrians fleeing and mist nins in fear.

Senbon needles rattled harmlessly over Taji's thick hide. '_**IS THAT AL YOU GOT!**_' he growled at the mist's hunter nins, the senbon thrower drew a kunai and charged making it no where as a wolf like fist ripped through him and destroying is internal organs. 'The mist nin leader flipped through some hand seals and sucked in a breath, '_Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu_' a water dragon sprung form the well, the water dragon lunged at the wolf man exploding down the street its snarling face crashing into the enraged wolf-being.

The water cleared leaving an unscathed wolf ninja in its path. Two mist nins, blood dripping from the gapping heads as well as from the demons mouth that held them. Yasuo leapt down as the other jounin returned to his human form blood still caked his mouth and neck.

Dropping the bodies he turned to Yasuo, 'So did you get the food?' his wolf tongue flick out and cleaning the blood from his face and neck. 'Yeah its already with Rai, you sure do clean up well' he said as his jounin friend shrugged on his shirt and vest, and replacing his wolf mask on the top of his head. 'Yeah well, you gotta keep clean for the cubs' he said slicking back his soaked hair. His commander chuckled, 'Get Rai and the kids, ill be at the boat' the wolf nodded and he disappeared, a soft howl the only indication that he had left.

**A/N I kinda liked this chapter, sorry if you thought it was a bit short, I kinda like keeping chapters around 1000 words each, oh yeah review…**

**P.S**

**The at the word den is what they call the village, I can't call a wolf village,**_** village hidden in the wolf**_** now can I? Anyway if you have any suggestions feel free to submit them in the reviews.**


	3. Seven mist swordsmen? Six

A/N Well this chapter might be a little longer than the other two soo…

**A/N Well this chapter might be a little longer than the other two soo…. Enjoy! )**

0000000

'Rai!' called Taji, searching after his fellow jounin's chakra and smell. 'Rai!' he called again not really expecting an answer from his ever silent comrade. A door opened and Rai's head popped out. Taji stopped running, glancing inside he panted, 'Grab the cubs we're going!' Rai moved and had the kids in his hands. Taji nodded, 'Okay…'

'Stop!' mist ninja rumbled onto the platform underneath them senbon needles flying splintering wood. Taji drew his katana and parried the dangerous projectiles. 'Rai…' he suddenly had his hands full as the cubs where shoved at him. The silent jounin had taken two kunai one in each hand.

'Rai!' exclaimed the sword wielding jounin. But Rai had somersaulted over to the mist ninja, kunai deflecting all the needles. Upon landing, Rai's hands dashed about him decimating the mist ninja with his kunai. Taji shook his head, the other jounin grabbed one of the silent infants and dashed out the window, Taji following suit.

Yasuo had the chakra engine going just as his comrades entered the dock. Multiple mist ninja bodies lay scattered around the dock. 'I see you had your share of the fun!' commented Taji, 'Shut up. Get going!' the two jounin leapt into the boat and pushed off with a burst of chakra.

'Phew! That was close!' exclaimed Taji munching on an apple. _Slap!_ The apple sailed through the air, 'NOOOOOO!' said Taji, his had clutching for the apple so far away… _plosh!_ 'Damn you!' he rounded on Yasuo,

'Shut up!' commanded Yasuo his voice silencing the younger jounin, 'were going strait to demon country, no more stops!'

00000000

The small charkra powered boat drifted lazily along, chugging at a slow pace…

The silence was broken with a growl, 'YASOU DID WE HAVE TO TAKE NO STOPS!'

Taji looked down on his snoozing captain, infants curled up next to him, 'shh, you'll wake them' Taji gave a look of disbelief, 'Are you seeing this Rai!' Rai turned to the wolf jounin and shrugged. Taji snorted, as the boat chugged along.

'Fine! You keep the damn cubs…' he was cut off,

'Shhh!'

'Don't SHH! Me…'_ slap!_ Taji looked stunned,

'I said shh' Yasuo listened,

'Hey I hear that, sounds like…', suddenly seven ninja exploded out of the water, huge katana on their backs, '…swimming'

'The mist's seven shinobi-gatana' Taji looked around the legendary mist warriors,

'What, you can't be serious we only killed, like thirty of your guys… smells like a bluff'

Sure enough the mist warriors took on their normal appearances except for Raiga Kurosuki, 'Ah so you didn't fall for my jutsu' the legendary swordsman commented.

'Taji be careful, you don't know what you're dealing with. All three jounin had stood up in the boat, the engine having been stopped, 'Rai stay in the boat, Taji with me!' both jounin tread on the water standing in front of the formation of mist nins.

'Six chunin? Is that all?' Asked Yasuo bored with the look of the chunin, one yelled in anger at being talked down to, 'We're hidden mist chunin, better then your village leader! I suspect looking at you with your pathectic excuse for a jounin, all I see is an animal, a coward and a mut…' _cough_ blood mixed with the crystiline water as the kunai in the throat caught the chunin of guard.

Yasuo turned to Kurosuki, 'Kurosuki-kun, you expect to kill us with _that_ level chunin, he can't even hold his tongue, let alone a kunai' the legendary mist warrior chuckled, his sword on his back was heaved off with one hand, 'Attack!' sprining in the air the chunin flipped through hand seals witch ended in a loud shout, and extended hands, '_Suirou no Jutsu!_' Water began to form up around the two jounin.

'Hah!' exclaimed one of the chunin, as the jounin had been completely sealed away in their water prison jutsu. The jounin _poofed!_ And logs appeared in the prisons 'What?' the wolf jounin rose up out of the water behind them, back to back.

More blood melded with water as Taji's katana ripped apart the chunin. Facing Kurosuki, Yasuo stood helping himself into a defense stance and pulling out his charkra blades, the wolf jounin stood. Kurosuki's face flashed recognition, 'Sato Yasuo from the wolf village, never expected to meet you, you guys lost or something? The demon village is nearly what…300 kilometers north as the crow flies, and I presume only one of you can fly' at that Taji let out a growl, but stayed his position.

'Yes Kurosuki-kun, I am Sato Yasuom from the wolf village, so since you want to know me so bad here goes...' Yasuom ripped two scrolls out the first opened and he bit his thumb, blood leaking over the scroll he smeared his blood down the script and called '_summoning no jutsu!_'

Three large ninja wolves lunged at the swordsman, Kurosuki eyes flew wide as they bit down on the warrior, _splash!_ The water clone melted into its previous form.

The legendary ninja rose from the water sword slashing out at the giant wolves who responded in biting the blade, and clawing at its handler, but the warrior swiped his blade and the wolves were thrown off into the water, _CLANG!_ Metal on metal on metal rang across the water as Yasuo's charkra blades and the swordsman's giant katana resonated against each other.

Taji appeared behind the swordsman attacking, '_blade dance wolf howling at moon!_' Taji's blade began to spin and spin and slash at the swordsman with blinding speed but no matter how fast he moved the legendary mist nin just side stepped.

Shoving Yasuo of the mist swordsman launched an attack at the younger of the two jounin. The giant blade hit Taji's katana with such force that the younger jounin was forced under the water.

Yasuo summoned more charkra and flipped through hand seals, '_wolf kage dance no jutsu!_' black shapes moved through the water the swords men slashed at one but the sape split in two and kept coming, shadows absorbed into the swordsman. 'What?' wolf heads sprung out of the water biting the swordsman's legs and arm. 'Argh! What no!' he tugged fiercely, and slashed at the heads the sword passed through them, a whisps of black tailing every stroke like smoke.

'What is this jusu?' Yasuo stood his ground,

'This jutsu is my bonding jutsu, you cant remove them until I dismiss them, sure it takes a lot of charkra to control and use, but I have a lot' Yasuo finished explaining, 'You can kill him now' he said as the wolf ninja rose out of the water his head yet again partial transformed into a wolf, '_**TIME TO DIE LITTLE SWORDSMAN!**_' growled Taji before snapping the head off the mist jounin. Blood splattered everywhere all down Taji's front as his powerful jaws devoured the head and cleaned the blood with a swishing tongue.

'That grosses me out every time' commented Yasuo disgusted. Taji shook his jutsu off and let the body of one of the hidden mists legendary swordsmen float on the water before slowly sinking. 'Eh, a wolfs gotta do what a wolfs gotta do'

**A/N:** **Well that went down smoothly, Gulp! Taji is really an amazing character, he was originally a drawing that I did in my physics exam and, well I failed that. **

**Yasuo was an original creation made for this story. I like the charkra blades I drew for him and I plan to these drawings onto a myspace so all of my nice readers can look at their beloved characters, YAY, anyway yeah names for the Den are welcome.**


	4. Nearly home

'Land…' whispered Taji, '…Home…'Taji's eyes brightened, '… …' Yasuo looked at his comrade, 'Do you think, I should name them

'Land…' whispered Taji, '…Home…'Taji's eyes brightened, '…Kaya …' Yasuo looked at his comrade, 'Do you think, I should name them?' Taji looked at his commander, then down at the cubs, 'Uhh, yeah sure, do you have any ideas?'

'Yeah, but I dunno they sound kinda dumb' the violent commanders usually emotionless face, looked over his new found children, they remained silent.

Taji looked back at the land, a sniff and the smells of home entered his nostrils. 'Well, for the girl I was gonna name her, Nanami, because we traveled the oceans…What'd ya think?' he looked expectantly at the wolf ninja. 'Uh, yeah I like it, seven seas huh, makes sense, and the boy?' the wolf commander looked around,

'I thought maybe Keitaro?' Taji thought on this, 'What? You don't like it?'

'No, I just thought, blessed, yeah it works' the rough commander did have a soft side, Taji thought looking at the way his sensei handled the cubs.

0000000

The group of wolf jounins approached the docks of Rutikaromi, a small country just west of the demon country, not wanting to spend any more time in the boat. They quickly rushed to land speeding the boat with massive amounts of charkra.

The trio, along with the infants who where carried in straps on Rai's back. Made their way through the village. Yasuo heard people's whispered conversation's 'Hey isn't that Sato Yasuo, Sugiyama Taji and Mochizuki Rai? They haven't been in these parts since the war with the moon village six years ago… who are the kids?... I thought they died in the fire country'

The three just silently walked through the village, stopping only at the notice boards, nothing much had changed, more missing nins and repelled raids from the moon, nothing exciting. 'Sugiyama Taji? Welcome, welcome!' a fat man bustled out of a shop to the group's right. He quickly pushed the jounin into the shop. 'Daiki!' Said Taji warmly, 'So nice to meet you again!'

The mans forehead broke out into a sweat, 'Keep your voice down!' he hissed, your not welcome here!' Taji's face screwed up into a confused look,

'Whaa…' the fat man waved his hand's about,

'Its Yogi…'

'YOGI!' the wolf ninja growled stepping into the street he bellowed, snarling the man's name, '_**YOGI! GET HERE NOW!**_' the wolf ninja removed his jounins vest while his body made the transformation, 'No you fool…' hissed the fat man. The other two jounin just took seats, they knew little of Yogi apart from the fact he was a rebel Sugiyama clan member.

Yasuo ordered drinks. While Taji yelled again for the rouge ninja and former pupil. His wolf head and body going further, but not to the point of full transformation. Yasuo had only ever seen that once. '_**YOGI! HERE NOW! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!**_' the jounin growled.

Sniffing the air he turned round just in time to catch a large shuriken. '_**YOGI!**_' the wolf jounin's canines dripped saliva. A normal man with a large shuriken in hand strode into the view of the two senior jounin. 'Ah so this is Yogi' commented Yasuo as Rai sipped his tea, bouncing the infants on his knees.

The young wolf jounin snarled and charged, working charkra to his fist/claw, raking for the rouge ninja, he found his arm to pass through the air and slam into the wood of a near by stall, the whole stall splintered. '_**YOGI YOU DIE HERE!**_' the young rouge threw the other shuriken.

It found its mark embedding in the young jounin's chest. _Poof! _A log rumbled down the street, a large shuriken in the front of it. The rouge, found a wolf paw close round his neck, '_**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN SCHOOL!**_' Taji's wolf voice screamed at his pupil.

00000000

Sitting at the table of Daiki's restaurant, the jounin decided to stay awhile and wait for Taji to complete his resizing of his pupil Yogi. 'He sure looks angry' Yasuo commented to Rai, the silent jounin shrugged as he spooned honey to the infants on his lap.

Taji threw the rouge through a wall while his wings flapped and he hovered, moving over to the younger ninja. '_**WHAT? DIDN'T I TAKE ENOUGH TIME TO LEARN!**_' replied the rouge stepping out from the rubble his own wolf form rippling over his body. Taji growled at his apprentice, '_**DON'T FIGHT ME! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T WIN!**_' Taji summoned charkra before powering through walls and smashing his fist onto the rouges chest, launching him backwards.

The rouge stood out of the rubble, blood foaming at his lips. '_**DON'T BOTHER SENSEI? YOU'RE WEAKER THEN BEFORE!**_' Taji howled at his apprentice, then setting on the ground he yelled, '_**WIND KAGE BLADE, NO JUTSU!**_' a black line sliced out from his paw, slicing though the wall and encircling his former students throat.

The two senior jounin remained calm and sipped at their drinks. 'You don't think that we'll be leaving soon do you?' asked Yasuo, the other jounin shrugged in response. Yasuo nodded knowingly.

00000

Taji walked back in to the shop his jounin vest and shirt loosely on and his wolf jutsu subdued. His hand clasped around the rouge ninja's collar as he dragged him along. 'Can't believe I trained rouge' Taji said slumping into a chair next to his teammates.

'Yeah, I agree, but with the way you train your pupils I'm not too surprised' Yasuo responded taking a sip of tea. Taji gave him a cold look, 'It's not like you train anyone' he replied in defense, 'Well I plan to train them…' he nodded indicating the infants sitting comfortably on the silent jounin, Taji blinked.

00000000

**A/N well that was different, Sorry about the no paragraph things it didn't work out like I planed it to there are going to change a bit though next time I update. And I need to cut down on the random action. And **_**REVIEW**_** plz )**


	5. Coming home

A/N I thought it would be cool to update every two chapter so tell me if you want diffrently

**A/N I thought it would be cool to update every two chapter so tell me if you want differently.**

00000000

Taji and the group of wolf jounin had left the village of Rutikaromi, Taji still dragging his former apprentice by the collar. Yasuo genuinely interested, 'How is it that even though you trained that bastard you still beat him? Usually the student kills the teacher' Taji looked up at his jounin comrades, 'Well unlike you bastards I'm still really young for my clan and this disgrace…' he yanked the wolf clan ninja up, '… Is even younger, so I still get stronger and stronger until about I'm a hundred years old then I stop' Yasuo nodded, 'Great so basically you are about five years old in comparison to us, in age?' Taji nodded his black hair flicking in the wind.

Rai trotted along beside his high level jounin comrades listening to the breathing of the children on his back. Thoughts crossed through his mind. 'What are you thinking Rai?' a curious Taji inquired. The silent jounin just kept walking. Taji shook his head, and whispered to his commander, 'He'll never get a woman, stayin silent the whole time… I can just imagine him at a bar next to a beautiful woman' the jounin commander had the image of the ever silent jounin sitting next to a woman with the woman saying, "So how are you?" and getting nothing in reply, then saying, "Where do you come from?" the same silence answering her question. The jounin smirked to himself, their friend sure was a mystery.

00000000000

The guard at the Shadow village witnessed the return of the presumed dead jounin pf wolf pack ten.

'H-hello Sato-sama' the guard saluted the jounin, the wolf jounin saluted back, 'Hai! This is wolf pack ten waiting for further orders!' The chunin guard responded with a nod and

'Wolf pack twenty, sixteen and fourteen are here as well, report swiftly to the kage master' the wolf jounins responded with salutes and marched away.

Taji had grown bored with waiting, his bounty for Yogi still being counted, Yasuo shook his head again, 'You got 200 thousand ryo for that slob!?' the wolf jounin scratched his elbow, 'Yeah' Yasuo shook his head,

'Unfreakin-believable!' the jounin collected his bounty and walked.

Meeting with Rai the group moved off, 'So where to now captain' Taji said jiggling his bag of coins. 'Where going to take a break, I sure you both have a gennin trails coming up since it's the near the end of the year.' Rai skipped happily the thought of touring young genin with his silence filled his head space.

Taji watched as Rai waved and headed off to the Den, 'How does he teach?' Taji questioned his fellow jounin, 'I have no idea' they both watched as the silent jounin disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. They stood rooted to the spot, Yasuo then glanced down at the infants in his arms, 'Maybe they'll turn out like him, all silent like' Taji looked at the cubs, 'Sure hope not'.

000000000

Taji walked in to the wolf village after talking to one of his former team members at the gate, he strode through the legendary village seeking out his home, and his thoughts drifted to Kaya, ah yes Kaya. He hoped with all his might that he might see her again so they could be together. 'hhmmm…' he thought about his absence, _six years __**is **__a bloody long time_…

_Knock! Knock!_ Taji's fist gently tapped the door, rumbling and scampering could be heard in side. The door slowly groaned inwards, 'Hey!' Taji said brightly fearing the worst, Kaya's face peeped out form the door, her small frame hiding her actual strength. He grinned, 'Kaya? Are you okay?' Taji looked concerned, Kaya shook her head,

'No, no Taji my god y-you're alive!' Taji smiled warmly as his fiancé grappled him in a vice like hug. Taji not feeling it just hugged back.

'So are you still mine?' He asked, feeling worse that he had not put faith in her, but six years is a hell of a long time. She looked up at him, a smile touching her lips, 'I'll always be just yours' tears leaking out of her eyes.

00000000

Yasuo walked through the wolf village searching for his home, all the familiar sights brought back fond memories. He looked down at the infants in his arms, 'Welcome home, Sato Nanami and Sato Keitaro… this is your new home' the rolled over and blinked, the black hair of Keitaro his eyes opened revling that they had the byakugan of the Hyuga leaf clan, 'Hmmm…' Yasuo recalled the father being a Uchiha….

(Flash back)

The jounin rolled the fallen shinobi over his red eyes bleeding away… the sharingan…

(End flash back)

His mother must have been Hyuga and father Uchiha, 'Hmmm…' the girl opened her eyes, white pupils greeted him. He walked up the steps of his building. The '_for sale_' sign had been ripped off the door leaving behind torn paint.

He stepped in after unlocking the door. Dust covered everything, form his couch to his kitchen, a layer of dust cover thickly over the floor. 'Wow…'Yasuo looked over everything he owned, the few pictures he actually had were buried in dust.

He ducked under thick cobwebs he shield his new children's heads form these as he blew the gently away, 'I hope Taji and Rai get back to their lives without hassle…' he whispered to himself as he glanced around his room. True wolf pack ten was supposed only to go to scout out the bottom half the globe for allies and the like, which shoud have taken couple months and the most… should.

Complications had Yasuo's team held in the fire nation for longer than necessary, six years longer.

Yasuo exited the house to the roof and gazed at the country side, green grass rolled of hills full of flowers, multiple forests scattered in the distance. The demon country, despite its name really was not that demonic.

He set the two resting forms of his children on the roof top unsealing both of their hastly made cots. Smiling he returned down stairs, _whoa! Did I just smile?_ He shook his head maybe he was not so demonic.

00000000

**A/N sniff… that was… beautiful, nah I just thought I would be nice to have found out about Yasuo a bit more, you'll find out more I guess later. Oh and I haven't mentioned this before but this is set in the past from Naruto, during the first 2****nd**** shinobi wars, Kool okay guys **_**reviewwwww**_**.**


	6. Mission

A/N I decided to skip say 5 years just so you don't have to go through the pain of, yay they had their first birthday and they

**A/N I decided to skip say 5 years just so you don't have to go through the pain of, yay **_**they had their first birthday and they grew out of diapers**_**. Things sooooooo Review this chapter **_**OR ELSE**_** I'll love you FOREVVVEEER. Jks lol!!**

000000000000000

Five years after their return home…

Yasuo lay back and then pulled himself into a sitting position. _31…32...33…_, Yasuo counted in his head, he could hear, Keitaro and Nanami trying to sneak up on him. He let them walk a few meters, and disappeared. They two children scanned the room, 'Who are you looking for?' he questioned the youngsters. They jumped in surprise, and squealed in delight as their father tickled them mercilessly.

'S-stop, father s-stop!' they giggled as only children could. Yasuo glared down at them,

'YOU DIDN'T EAT YOUR BREAKFASTS!' he said in a scary voice, they giggled more as the speed of the tickling increased, 'Now I'm gonna tickle you to you explode!'

They screamed and tried to escape, but it was useless their father had them pinned. He stopped suddenly, 'Before you can go out, you need to eat' he said suddenly serious. Five years of kids gives a certain ring of happiness. The jounin had raised the infants himself they only time he was not with them was when they where baby sat by Kaya, when Yasuo had been called out to do a mission.

Besides this the jounin looked after his adopted family well, 'Now eat or uncle Taji will eat you!' he bellowed mock scary. They ran from him, he stopped chasing them and listened to the slurping and chinking of bowls and miso. He smiled satisfied and returned to his workout.

0000000

Taji woke Kaya's sleeping form next to him. He sniffed, breathing in her sent Her eyes fluttered open, he gave her a toothy grin, 'Hey' she smiled and stretched, the beautiful kunoichi, rose and exited smiling to herself. Taji grinned and watched her go. After she left he also rose.

The breakfast table filled with himself and Kaya, now married the couple had moved in with each other. 'Good morning' he smiled at his slim wife. She giggled as he sniffed her neck, 'Sit down' she commanded he complied, her toned muscles showing little, he followed her with his eyes. The taijutsu master that walked before him had apparently defied all attempts to be wooed by suitors with a hefty fist.

'There breakfast' he smiled watching as his hands on hips wife watched him devour the rare steak whole, the animal in him reaching out and devouring the flesh. 'Wow your cooking has always been good' she gave him a sarcastic look, 'You'd eat a kunai if it was on a plate' he grinned, his large canines slipping over his lip,

'You offering?' she hit him in the back off the head,

'Get going, or you'll be late for your genin' his grin followed him out the door.

0000000000

Rai ate breakfast speedily, with no one there it was hard to get distracted, he quickly made it out and to a near by training field, and awaited his genin.

They arrived slowly one by one, all excited their jounin was amazing, he waved and smiled at them, they waved a called, 'Hey, Rai-sama!' the silent jounin nodded his appreciation of his team.

Handing them scrolls of an in detail ninjutsu with the words _learn by nightfall_ on it. They looked up at the jounin expectantly, he complied. Summoning charkra, he performed hand seals, the ground turned into a sticky swamp that captured a hapless dummy in its murkyness, the geninn watched as the swamp began to seal over and the dummy sink beneath the ground.

Open mouthed he left the genin to their training opting to sit back and watch as they attempted his jutsu. Poking them in the right direction with indecations to the scroll and showing them where to build their charkra. The jounin remained silent through out the training and decided to go and find a mission for his young genin team.

00000000000000

Yasuo walked towards the ninja academy, 'Hey' he whispered to them, 'Remember what I told you' he looked them both in the eye and they nodded, 'Hai!' they both trotted off to the academy. Yasuo smiled warmly knowing that his children would do well.

The former clan leader, his title stripped from him due to assumed death was offered back to him, but the legendary jounin declined saying that he did not want the responsibility of a clan and two children. He smiled as he made his way to the summons of the Sato Ccan leader.

Naoto the clan leader sat behind his desk, his predecessor sitting across from him, 'You've heard the news?' questioned Naoto, Yasuo nodded,

'It seems, the moon have found an ally' the former clan leader leaned back n his chair, civilian clothes draped off him.

Naoto nodded, 'This calls for a mission' Yasuo shook his head,

'I can't go' leaning forward and jabbing his finger on the desk for emphasis, the current clan leader smirked, 'You're the only one who can go' Yasuo thought over this,

'Nah, can't do it!' the jounin held up his hands declining the mission, he stood to leave,

'If you're not taking this mission to be with your adopted children, think about this…' Naoto threw a brief at the back of the jounin's head a hand reached out and caught it before impact, 'Think about it…' repeated the clan leader.

Yasuo fingered the cover of the brief, _mission assigned wolf pack ten, shadow formation six_ the tite refered to a shadow village team that had worked with Yasuo before. He sighed, 'looks like Kaya is gonna have friends round for dinner.' He commented dryly.

00000000

Taji met his genin on a training field opposite to the village leaders tower, 'Hey fellow shinobi!' he greeted them,

'Sensei!' they greeted back, 'You're late!' he held up his hands,

'What can you do if your wife makes good stakes!' they glared at him, knowing the animalistic jounin would eat anything. He pulled out three scrolls handing one to each genin, 'Now…'

He looked up to see Yasuo leaning against a tree, 'Wolf pack thirty salute!' commanded the jounin, Yasuo dismissed them with a wave, 'Wolf pack thirty dismissed, Taji I need to talk to you' the wolf clan jounin responded with a nod,

'Just try out the new jutsu on the scroll and I'll be back with some mission'

The two jounin drifted away, 'We're needed, the Sato clan leader summoned me for a mission…' the younger jounin responded,

'Why didn't you decline?'

'I did, he wouldn't take no for an answer' the younger shinobi nodded at this.

'Assassination, huh? Mizukage…' the younger jounin gave a questioning look,

'The mist nin's village leader' the wolf nin, nodded,

'You need a team?' a smile answered his question.

00000000000000000000

**A/N yeah well assassination is a jounin level mission, I mean come on what ninja story has no assassination plot, after all it is naruto. **


	7. Don't go

**A/N well this bit is about Keitaro and Nanami in school. You'll find out**.

0000000000

The academy chunin, lead the young adopted Sato's through the hall ways to their new classroom. 'Now' he said, 'Do you remember how to get here?' They nodded shyly.

'Good' the chunin opened the door and lead the youngsters in, they found seats next to a child with long white canines, which shone as he smiled, 'Hey!' he grinned, the animalistic nature in him, sending shivers down the chunins spine. The teacher smiled warmly at the two new comers, 'That is Sugiyama Mishi' the twins, smiled, 'I'am Sato, Keitaro and my sister is Nanami' the boy grinned his animalistic grin, 'Like he said I am Sugiyama Mishi, you wanna be friends?' the twins smiled.

00000000000000

The new friends travelled home, kicking a rock as they walked, 'So you can turn into a wolf thingy with four wings?' Nanami asked still amazed at their new friend's _ability_, the aspiring ninja responded with a nod and a 'Yep', Keitaro, smiled,

'Uncle Taji does that, so your from his clan,' the boys eyes brightened, 'Yeah, Sugiyama Taji, one of the greatest ninja the wolf village has ever seen, I wana be like him!' the young wolf ninja threw some punches at some invisible enemy before bearing his fangs. They other two ran as he chased them, 'I'm gonna eat you!' the charkra lessons their father had taught them when they were younger, gave them an advantage as they walked up the side of a wall.

'Huh? No fair! Come down!' the wolf ninja called, to the giggling twins as they walked casually up the wall. 'Hey! How do you do that! Come back!' the twins giggled and laughed as their new friend yelled at their fakes to come back, his ears pricked up, he spun around to look them in the eye, 'How'd you get there?' the twins looked at him white eyes. 'Those weren't us, silly' they giggled, 'They were bushin' the young aspiring ninja, looked at his fellows, 'You can do bushin already?' they nodded giggles interrupting their speech, 'Father, taught us'

00000000000

Yasuo sat at the table, dinner on the plates of his children, 'So how was your first day at school' he had only recently arrived home, after talking to Rai. The twins responded enthusiastically, 'We got a new friend his like uncle Taji, and, and the teachers really impressed by what skill we know that you taught us, like, like the bushin and the wall climbing and the knowledge of the history of the hidden wolf village.' They smiled and he nodded knowingly, 'That's right, I knew this would happen, so who's your friend?' they giggled,

'He's kinda lame in that his charkra control is all over the place and he doesn't know anything about how to do a jutsu' Yasuo nodded, well he liked his talented children, they both learned at the same rate, both understanding the amount of charkra to push to their feet, and hands, both memorising the hand signs, this all in a few years of teaching as well as learning multiple jutsu.

Yasuo scratched his head, they were very talented, he'd need to do some research on the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. This could be interesting he thought to himself, his adopted children becoming legendary ninja.

00000000

Taji scrounged around looking, 'What are you looking for?' asked his wife from the attic hatch, 'My black wolf stuff' she pointed to a box in the corner, 'Oh…thanks' she smiled before disappearing down the hatch.

He came back out with the dusty uniform in hand. 'The only reason you'd need that is if you were killing someone' he nodded, she nodded, 'How long?' he shrugged, 'About two weeks, max' she nodded, 'With Yasuo?' 'Yeah, and Rai, along with shadow formation six' she nodded, her own team once working with the group. 'Looks like Nanami and Keitaro are staying here then?' he nodded, 'Yeah, real bad time for that, I mean just starting school and everything.'

Taji sat down for breakfast, his black wolf amour fitting tightly around his torso, arms and legs, his wolf mask resting on his head. 'Steak?' his wife questioned, he nodded, the rump landed squarely on his plate, 'Whoa! Bit touchy there!' his partner scowled, 'You come back after six years and then go back out again!' he gave a bewildered look, 'Hey, I've been home for six years!' she bit back her anger, 'Really? That long already?' Her anger now completely erased. Tears started prickling her eyes, 'Shh, shhh…' he whispered as he appeared next to her, hugging her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

0000000000000000000

Rai woke grabbed his black ops gear that differed greatly to Taji's, in the fact that it was mainly a torso amour and it wasn't as tight. Slipping into it, before having breakfast and strolling off to say goodbye to his gennin.

He strode onto the field, waving to his genin, they waved back. His grin stretched across his face, the genin formed ranks and watched as their jounin strode over to them beaming proudly. He gestured for them to show him the jutsu that he had told them to learn, The genin one at a time, summoned charkra and released it into the ground and flooded the area with a swamp, or a puddle.

He beamed fishing out three new scrolls that read _I'm proud of you guys_. The jounin smiled as his genin rested he flipped though some hands seals unlocking more of the message, _I'm going on a mission, while I'm gone your temporary sensei will be…_ a man with a mask and two large kunai on his back appeared. …_him! He's a good friend of mine, so be nice! Good bye!_ The message ended as the silent jounin waved and disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

000000000000000

Yasuo woke, stood stretched, reached under his bed and pulled out his black ops gear, which was similar to Rai's just with the Sato's clan symbol on it. He clambered out and disappeared down stairs, _blam!_ two young academy ninja attacked him they pinned his arms down, 'We got him we got him!' the children squealed, 'Nice guys, but too bad' he pouted and _poofed_, the real jounin picking them up, they cried and struggled feebly as the jounin easily moved them down stairs.

He set them down, taking on a stern face, 'Now guys, daddy's got to go away for a couple of week's, so you guys are gonna stay with aunt Kaya, okay?' they frowned pouted and took sad faces, 'Why are you going away? Don't you like us?' Keitaro said his face long and sad, Yasuo panicked, 'No, no I'm going away on a mission, trust me I'll be back later' he smiled reassuringly, Nanami grabbed ahold of her father, 'Can we make you not go?' he ruffled her hair and smiled, 'No, daddy has to go' he stood taking them by the hands.

As they approached Taji and Kaya's house Keitaro, broke free of his father and ran away, 'Keitaro! Where are you going?' his father called after him, but the young ninja leapt over buildings and disappeared, hiding his charkra, even his large amounts. Yasuo's face fell, Kaya and Taji stood at the door.

Taji kissed Kaya and stepped down, 'I'll come back' he reassured her, she nodded ever so slightly. He gave her a worried look, 'Okay' Yasuo led Nanami to the door, 'Keitaro ran off, I'd like you to look for him please' Kaya nodded, 'I'll find him', Yasuo bent down and kissed Nanami on the head, leaving scrolls and a roll of bills in Kaya's hand they left, waving Rai appearing next to them completing the group of wolf jounin.

Kaya watched them go, a tear leaked out of her eye, last time he went away for so long, she wondered if he'd ever come back.

**A/N Right now I gotta box of tissues and a bin, its full! Jks, this chapter did make me sad though, imagine your boyfriend/girlfriend leaving for six years, I know I could'nt take it! Could you? O.o**

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Mizukage assasination!

**A/N I nearly stopped writing this, because this is not really my style.**

0000000000000000

A set of eyes watched the three jounin walk away, eyes following and focusing on a certain silent jounin. A single tear leaked out of her blue eyes and trickled over her check.

000000000000000

The wolf jounin met with the shadow team and set off through the demon country heading west, back through the small village, stopping only briefly, taking barely any time to rest, the journey back was time for that.

The jounin opted for running on the water rather then boating, it was faster and silent. Speeding across the water running almost full pelt, Yasuo felt a pang of guilt of leaving his adopted children behind and for not going after Keitaro and for taking this mission.

Taji looked at him his wolf mask hiding his face, but his eyes telling volumes of his own sorrow of leaving behind Kaya, both jounin nodded. An island loomed up in the distance. 'We'll stop there!' Yasuo called, to the other jounin. They nodded slowing their pace.

The jounin stopped on the island, huffing and gasping for breath, leaping for a look out, Taji scoured around for enemies. Shaking his head he pulled his mask up. 'Right, we'll camp here, tomorrow night were in and out, got it?' The shadow jounin nodded.

0000000000000

Kaya pushed Nanami inside, 'You stay here I have to go to find your brother, I'll be back soon' she smiled, the young girl nodded but did not return the smile. Kaya frowned, but left making sure the girl had food and showed her where she cloud sleep.

Kaya bonded over the roofs of the many houses, skipping lightly. An small explosion of charkra was felt not far form the city gates. Kaya frowned again, such power for such for such young children. Since a young age both children had huge amounts of charkra at their disposal. Kaya barely had that much.

000000000000

Keitaro watched as his father hesitated at the village gates before moving of speeding his pace to match the other jounin. Keitaro's anger spiked, his smothered his charkra quickly before moving on, leaping off the battlements and springing though the trees but his speed was not enough and the jounin escaped.

'ARGGGHHH!' his charkra rushed to his hand and he smashed the tree, the branches breaking and the tree swayed, his eyes sprung wide, the tree begun to fall…

Kaya leapt and snatched the boy from the falling tree. Landing safely away from the collapsing tree. Keirtaro clutched to Kaya, tears streaming down his eyes. 'He left, he left!' the boy sobbed, 'Kaya! Why'd did he leave?' the woman patted the boy,

'Because he had no choice' she whispered to the boy. His sobs slowed and his breathing slowly returned to normal.

000000000000000

Yasuo, focused on the mission. His eyes wide open watching the workings of the mist ninja. Everything seemed normal, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just normal shinobin and civilian activity, the choice to avoid war was non-reusable, he did not want Keitaro and Nanami to be involved in a war.

Night fell slowly, as the jounin removed their wolf forehead protectors, replacing them with moon-nin ones. Covering their faces with different masks and sneaking into the mist village.

The six ninja snuck from shadow to shadow remaining unseen, from the sleeping village. _Shhnick! _ The Shadow ninja slipped falling from the roof, the ground rising up to meet him, eyes shot open, Taji appeared beneath him a wisp of black smoke rising from his original position., catching the ninja Taji placed a finger on his lips. He nodded.

They continued their journey towards the mizukage's tower. The jounin stood on the surrounding houses. Taji's katana was now in his hand, weapons were out. The jounin breathed lightly, tired after their speedy infiltration 'Go' Yasuo commanded with a whisper. They sprung, leaping for the tower.

0000000000000000

They snuck around the building eliminating several hunter-nins, they continued their rapid ruthless pace. Suddenly a huge door loomed at the edge of the hall way. The door creaked inwards the jounin quickly filing in. a bed with a sleeping form lay there, Yasuo walked up and slit the throat of the mizukage, liquid oozed from the cut.

'Water?!' the clone evaporated, the wolf jounin turned around, 'Trap!' he whispered urgently, a tense moment followed before a light was switched and the blinding light shone down on the infiltrating jounin. The mizukage rested against the wall, he was younger then they had expected.

'Gentlemen have you come to break this alliance?' he asked knowingly, Yasuo hesitated, _how did he know we were coming_. Yasuo thought inwardly, 'Yes, with your assassination, the mist nins will be leaderless and the military will be up for grabs.' Explained Taji, covering for his commander's hesitation.

'Well you chose the wrong time to be doing this' said the kage, six ninja with huge swords on their backs appeared in front of the mizukage, 'Good night gentlemen' The target walked away, leaving the frozen jounin in the hands of the very capable swordsmen.

0000000000

The jounin left the building cries of anger radiated out of the room behind them as the clones dissolved into mud. The jounin locked the door and stood back, six swords punched through the door splintering the wood, but the door held, healing itself instantly. Yasuo motioned for the group to continue, no need to waste time killing the legendary swordsmen when they could have been leaving.

They found the mizukage on the roof, 'Finally how long did you want to take?' asked the mizukage obviously unfazed by the ability of the six jounin in front of him, 'I trust you didn't kill them?' the jounin, looked at his comrades and said nothing, Yasuo grew impatient, 'Just die fool!' the jounin leaped the mizukage falling into a defensive position, hands freezing over with ice.

Catching the blade of Taji, and side stepping the rest throwing the katana wielding wolf jounin off the roof the mizukage turned back to the rest of the assassins, 'One down five to go' the ice jumped off his hands heading for two of the shadow jounin, catching them around the throats, squezzing the air out of them, Yasuo threw his charkra blades shattering the ice hands, 'Aww, way to ruin the fun!' the mizukage called, jumping forward catching Rai off guard in the jaw with a foot.

Rai flipped off to the side his vision blurring. Kunai flipped past Yasuo he brought his own kunai and deflected them, he threw the projectile at the mizukage. The shadow jounin flipped over and genjutsu was formed.

Mizukage looked around seeing hands grab out of the solid concrete and latch onto his arms and legs, alarm spread through his mind. Genjutsu? He thought, '_KAI!_' the genjutsu was dispelled. He came out flipping stabbing a jounin in his chest. Flinging the kunai out and watching it be deflected by the other shadow jounin.

Yasuo swooped out to his left, '_Wolf kage dance no jutsu!_' black shapes rippled over the ground, 'Huh?' the shapes withdrew into the mizukage, then wolf heads jumped out and bit into the mans arms and legs binding him down. Taji returned to the top wings on his back gentle settling down gentle behind the mizukage, 'What, wolf jounin?' the animal behind him swiped his head off with a slashing katana. Thop!

Yasuo bent down and retrieved the head, 'let's go' they left dropping a moon forehead protector behind.

**A/N well there you go they killed the mizukage, yes I know your all wondering what the hell is with the wolf kage dance why doesn't he use it straight away, well my reason is no ninja in naruto uses their best jutsu's till last. wink**


	9. Homeward bound

Taji held his arm that rested at an odd angle. Slowing his pace Yasuo ran beside the wolf clan jounin, 'Break?' he questioned, Taji pulled the arm till both jounin heard a crack, he gasped, 'Break' they confirmed.

'Stop!' Yasuo called to the remaining members of the shadow wolf team, the body of the shadow jounin that got stabbed in the chest, rested on Rai's shoulder, who as soon as they stopped, promptly fainted. Yasuo grabbed the jounin before he hit the ground. 'Whoa! His head is bleeding' he pulled hi hand away blood smearing it. 'Taji get that arm bandaged' the medical nin of the shadow team walked by and wrapped a gauze round the arm before healing it to minimum use.

'Rai, wake up!' Yasuo poured water onto his friend's face, gauze wrapped around his head. Rai's eyes flickered open. The medical ninja nodded taking Rai's head in his hands began a medical jutsu. A couple of minutes later Rai was able to stand, Yasuo called to the scattered ninja, 'We'll camp here and move out in the morning' Yasuo looked at his hands covered in blood. He blinked and his hands were clean, uggh, im tired my minds play tricks on me, he thought.

00000000000000

The team moved slowly from then knowing that their mist enemies would be behind them but too tired to move any faster. Yasuo looked down a the sparkling water and saw a sparkling object, letting go of the charkra at his feet the jounin sunk to the bottom much to the surprise of all his companions. Taji looked through the water to see the jounin holding something that shimmered.

He burst form the water, 'Hey Taji, recognize it?' the jounin had a smile painted on his face, 'Hell yeah, that the sword from that mist guy who's head I ate' Yasuo nodded, 'Since I lost my charkra blades at the mizukages place, guess I'll have this one instead' the jounin placed the huge blade on his back, 'How do I look?' Rai smiled the shadow jounin nodded, and Taji smirked, 'You look good with a blade like that' Taji commented. Yasuo nodded testing the sword by taking a few swings, 'Might start a collection he mused felling the weight of the blade and the way it moved.

000000000000000

The white eyed Hyuuga nins moved slowly as to avoid suspicion, they walked slowly through the mist village avoiding ninja patrols. Haishi moved next to his twin Hizashi, both were chunin level, their jounin, Hyuuga Haruya, the jounin had taken the talented chunin along with him to hunt down the troublesome Uchiha. 'His killers went through here' the chunin said his eyes in the byakugan but his face hidden by large hats and black cowls hid them from view.

The jounin nodded. His students walked beside him eyes completely open. 'What type of ninja are these?' The jounin shook his head,

'Not sure, just keep following him, when we find them they'll die' the jounin reassured the agitated chunins. They walked in silence.

0000000000000

The wolf and shadow jounin began to tire water began to seep through the armored boots as it leaked over the top, 'is there an island any where' Yasuo asked Taji, the jounin looked around, blinked an island appeared in front for a brief second., 'GENJUTSU!' he cried the jounin leapt up the water sucking at them forcing htem back down.

Yasuo tried to dispel, but the jutsu held. Yasuo jumped away from the water unsuccessfully the water held him firmly, removing a kunai he reached to stab his hand, but the water held his hand firmly. The other jounin were being pulled under the water, fighting furiously the former Sato leader bit his tongue.

Ground appeared every where the island they had walked onto filled out in his vision. He looked at the other jounin blood filling his mouth, he drew shuriken and launched them at his friendly jounin's legs stinging them out of the genjutsu.

All demon country jounin looked around the body of their comrade lying oddly on the ground. Taji sniffed before diving away landing on both the shadow nins forcing them to the ground. Three giant swords swished in and embed themselves in trees, three jounin appeared on them.

'We expected as much from the killer of Kurosuki-sama, as well as the mizukage' one of the jounin said. His sword representing a large wide katana similar to Taji's, which was already in hand. Yasuo grabbed his own giant sword off his back and swung it viciously in front of him with one hand, 'You're dealing with some one you don't want to be dealing with' the mist nins looked at each other.

'What? Moon ninja? No, we know that you are the wolf ninja legendary three, the three that killed the moon ninja's leader even with his jutsu, _army of thousand stones_' Taji's eyes widened, Yasuo remained unfazed, 'So you know of our feats, we know of you too' the jounin said, the mist swordsmen chuckled, their leader speaking, 'You know nothing of us' his pointed teeth showing through his grin.

The giant sword wielding shinobi landed with the swords in hand, Rai kunai in hand. Taji katana held defensively, Yasuo with his own legendary sword, the mist swordsmen charged, the two shadow shinobi leaping out of the way as Rai met the blademaster with dual kunai, the other blade wielding mist nin rushed Taji, his bandaged mask barely concealing his grin as Taji's blade made contact with his.

However Yasuo took the blade full force in his right ribs. The blade slicing through, a smile spreading across the mist jounin's face, _poof!_ Yasuo's clone disappeared. The mist nin looked around only to have a giant blade swing across his vision, which he just blocked, the force of the blow sending him sliding across the ground. Yasuo was attacking again, the giant blade moving easily through his hands. 'Moving slow already' Yasuo taunted the mist jounin, 'You've been moving slow this whole time' he rebutted.

Taji pushed the blademaster back just so he could leap backwards to avoid his arm breaking again. The shadow shinobi waited to see which of the wolf jounin would need help first, also watching incase of reinforcements for the mist shinobi.

The legendary swordmaster battled against Rai, but finding a block every where he struck, Rai grinned at the sword wielding shinobi. His left hand kunai found a gap in the jounin's defenses piercing his ribs and sending him reeling backwards. Hand clutching the wound in his side the melee fighter resorted to jutsu. '_Kirigakure no Jutsu!_'

Mist settled over the area, concealing the mist jounin form view. A blade flashed to Yasuo's left, _CLANG!_ The giant blades bounced off each other. Yasuo closed his eyes. _Swish, shick, pok_, Yasuo slashed, felling the blade catch the mist jounin off guard, right in the chest.

The mist evaporated leaving Rai at the throat of the bandaged mist swordsmen's throat and Taji with his wolf like arm holding the defeated, mist jounin up my the heart. Yasuo had the other jounin on the end of his blade, Taji called to Yasuo his enemy sinking to the ground blood leaking out. 'Yasuo, looks like you might as well start a collection, especially if you fight like that with those blades' Yasuo smirked removing the dead jounin, off the end of his new sword, removing the other mist swordsmen's giant katana from ground.

A rush of wind and a yelp from Yasuo's left, caught his attention. He looked over to see Rai, his arm bleeding heavily and the heads off the shadow ninja, rolling on the ground. He looked around searching for a charkra trace… nothing, Yasuo nodded to the lighting quick jounin, he smiled and indicated he was fine, but the shadow formation wasn't.

**A/N yeah I killed the shadow guys, yeah well they sucked, they fought like crap and I hated the characters, any way hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Delayed

**A/N to rein-kun, Talk about violence, you ain't seen nothing yet. An to naruto sis and itachi girls, I might but I don't think I will, I proably write another one with naruto any way. It is set at the second shinobi war.**

Hyuuga team moved through across the water taking a charkra powered boat. Hiashi looked around his byakungan following the charkra trail which was fast going out. Charkra trails could last up to ten years on land, but only five to six years on water. The leaf team, slowly chugged along.

'Gone' stated Haishi simply, the jounin turned to him,

'Gone?' the chunin nodded,

'Yep, stone cold' the leaf ninja had to go back to get permission form the hokage to enter the mizukages domain, secretly of course.

Haryua stared across the water, 'What's that?' asked Hizashi, pointing to a glow of charkra in the distance. '_Byakugan!_' Hizashi activated his blood limit jutsu, 'Ninja, six, origin unknown'

'Who the hell are they?' the jounin watched through his own byakungan, as the unknown ninja ran across the water. Haishi, watched the ninja head for an island and stop. Letting the byakungan drop, the leaf jounin headed in the same direction.

By the time the leaf nin's arrived on the island the unknown ninja had long gone. 'We'll stay here incase they come back' the chunin nodded.

0000000000

Rai's arm was bandaged heavily, Taji carried the mans pack as he was weak from the blood loss. Yasuo had sealed the large blades in scrolls, only the first sword on his back. Walking the whole way home had been the dission. Yasuo thought of home, thinking of Keitaro and Nanami, yeah, he thought. He looked across at Taji, who's thoughts traveled far from here.

Resting on an island the three jounin sweated heavily, the day sun had beat down on them hard. Rai now seriously dehydrated, lay down. 'Don't sleep' Yasuo ordered the silent jounin, his cracked lips moistened by his tongue, fresh water streams offered some hydration source, thought Yasuo as he ran his fingers thorugh his black hair.

Taji thought of Kaya their second week now, only Tuesday. Only till Wednesday then they were late, he did not want to be late. 'Yasuo' the commander responded with a grunt, 'Do you think they still follow us?' the commander cracked an eye open,

'What does your nose tell you' the wolf jounin had not considered the idea of trying to smell out the charkra of any pursuing enemies.

'Three?' Taji concluded, his commander now dozing lightly on a boulder.

'Yep that's what I came up with, but their not mist' said the commander,

'Then who?' Taji questioned, Yasuo nodded slowly before sinking just beneath the surface of consciousness.

Taji racked his brain for any one who would follow them. 'No… no…no' drawing a blank the jounin. Stared hard at the commander, who wore a smirk, on his slightly unconscious form. The younger jounin was tempted to splash water at him, to wake him up but knowing the jounin, he wouldn't live to long after that.

000000000000

Hiashi cocked his head, 'You hear that?' the other two ninja cocked their heads to listen… foot steps of three ninja heading their way.

Hoshigaki Kisame walked into the clearing, along with two other hidden mist jounin. Large swords on their backs, 'You felt the charkra, didn't you?' he turned to the other jounin, they nodded. Kisame blinked a surge of charkra to his right caught his attention.

He appeared behind the watching leaf ninja, a kunai flew at him. His huge bandaged sword blocked it easily The jounin rushed the blue faced shinobi and his hand powered with charkra attempted to rupture his internal organs.

The blow was hard and Kisame was doubled over, 'What did you do?' the man asked as he tried to summon more charkra, 'My katana eats your charkra, and shaves your skin!' he said quickly drawing the massive sword across the belly of the jounin, Taking off the layers of skin and cloth.

The chunin rushed him punching, attemts at weapon combat proved usless as the jounin of the mist easily crushed his opponents. Standing atop Haishi, Kisame looked harshly at them, the other mist jounin watched on marveling at Kisame's prowess in melee combat.

Kisame pressed lightly on the young leaf ninja's throat, 'You lucky your no the ones where looking for, said the fish jounin. And the mist left with a slight poof and evaporating swirls of mist.

00000000000000

Kaya cooked breakfast for the twins. She laid the plates gently down in front of them, 'Come on now eat up, you have school today!' she beamed at them, but knew it was wasted, but she did it anyway. Keitaro looked at her with bags under his eyes. The look was sad and made her throat close over at the sight of the small boy's sadness. Frowning she scoped some miso into her mouth and slurped it comically, he snorted and grinned for a bit then went back to being depressed.

She looked down at the Nanami whose hair no reached her shoulder blades and was turning out quite pretty. Keitaro was quite handsome, rough cut but handsme, his face seemed distant, and the white eyes seamed to be piercing her very soul. She took them along to the academy, hoping that today would be the day when the team of ninja would return home.

00000000

Jounin stood, Taji helped Rai to his feet, man he was getting tired of dragging his friend around. Yasuo stood the huge sword on his back only there for protection. Taji and Yasuo shared a look and the commanding jounin removed a boat and some water from some scrolls, sharing the water between them, the jounin continued their journey home.

Taji jumped his senses to full and alert, any thing moving with a charkra would be located instantly. Yasuo kept Rai up his heavily dehydrated and blood lacking form titling badly. Yasuo wondered how much longer Rai would last as the boat chugged along slowly.

Yasuo brought out a knife and struck a fish, spearing the animal, and watching blood pool on his knife and seep into the water, the clouded water began to attract the other fish. Rai coughed as his pale face ran sweat. Yasuo frowned, 'Taji up the pace, Rai's going down' The wolf jounin noddedan island loomed up to hteir right, 'Taji head there, we need to heal and get more supplies' Yasuo pointed to the lush environment.

The jounin landed on the island, Yasuo whipped out a scroll, '_Summoning no jutsu!_' seven large wolves appeared as the jounin, pointed at the forest, 'Find a camping place' they darted off. Taji helped Rai out of the boat, the silent jounin smiled as he forced solider pills into his mouth, he stood up by himself, the bandages on his arm had already bled through.

Yasuo clicked his tongue as the last of the bandages was in place. Rai had color back in his face, and was able to stand but the other jounin made him lie down. 'Just rest' Taji said, to his silent friend. By night fall tents had been construed and Fire and food had been prepared.

00000000000

Haishi watched through his byakungan as the three jounin ate quietly, 'Their headbands are ones I've never seen before' commented Hiashi, as the jounin covered and munched on soldier pills. Hizashi , started his own fire and warmed his hands, while cooking some ramen.

Haishi moved to the fire, flick out a kunai, 'I'm gonna kill em' Hizashi choked on his ramen, 'what!?' the younger twin wiped his face, 'To hell you are!' the older twin back handed him, Hizashi held his face, 'You can't go they killed the mizukage!' the older twin turned away, 'Their all wounded, an I have the element of surprise' the proud Hyuuga stated, the younger of the twins gapped, 'What of…'

'You're here' the Hyuuga said walking off.

**A/N yeah well Hiashi's gonna do some damage, with some back up.**


	11. Hyuuga interception

The wind changed direction briefly, Taji state of alertness had his katana in hand, the blade still ringing. 'Who's there?' Taji swiveled on the spot, sniffing the air. _Shink!_ _Tang!_ He deflected kunai, Yasuo was out, so only the two jounin were around, and Rai was still down.

Haishi watched the single jounin deflected the kunai, 'Fast' he mussed to himself, the whisper drawing the jounins attention. 'Come out and fight me like a man!' the unknown jounin demanded. Haishi stayed put the enemy had huge amounts of charkra and taijutsu seemed like a no, ranged combat seemed like his only choice, without risk, but he was a risk taker. Leaves settled over the area he just recently occupied.

Taji brought the sword round to block a heavy kunai blow, the force sent Taji sliding on the ground. Moving fast the attacking Hyuuga used gentle fist style to punch the man in the back…_Poof!_ The clone evaporated, surprise showed on the Hyuugas face.

Taji appeared behind the chunin his word at his throat. 'Drop the kunai, and sit' the jounin said, Haishi grabbed the blade and forced a charkra blow down it. The clone evaporated in a _Poof!_ The Hyuuga saw the amount of clones around, 'What is this?'

'Wolf jounin!' yelled Taji as he dragged the young ninja into the ground. Taji sat in front of the white eyed chunin, the wolf jounin raised his eyebrows, 'Hyuuga?' The young shinobi snapped back, 'Of course, Hyuuga, the clan that sees destiny.' A wild fire burning in his eyes, 'and your destiny ends here!' the punch ripped thorugh the ground catching Taji off guard, _Poof!_

'Now whos not facing me like a man!' called the young Hyuuga, growing impatient. The remaining clones appeared on all sides of the Hyuuga, 'Your surrounded give up!' Taji shouted at the young chunin. Hiashi smirked, 'Not while you live' all the Tajis jumped swing their blades at the chunin. Charkra poured out of the teen and a circle of spinning charkra deflected and destroyed the clones and their attacks.

Taji jumped down, his body stretching the wolf breaking through his skull, '_**GIVING UP NOW?**_' Taji asked, the Hyuuga paled as the wolf jounin grew in size and charkra rippled along his body morphing it into a wolf.

Taji growled saliva dripping from his muzzle, '_**YOU KNOW WHA HAPPENS TO LITLE BOYS WHO STRAY TO FAR FROM HOME? THE WOLF EATS THEM!**_' Taji taunted, the young man quivering as the giant wolf sprouted four wings.

Taji was launched sideways as the Hyuuga jounin rammed him with a gentle fist style punch. All three Hyuuga nins faced a very enraged wolf jounin.

'You know what happens to the wolf when the hunters come out? It gets killed!' rebutted the Hyuuga jounin. Taji growled forcing charkra into his mouth he roared, a shadow blade erupted from his maw, slicing through trees and clipping one of the diving Hyuuga.

0000000000000

Yasuo ran the amount of charkra was devastating, a ninja wolf appeared next to him, 'Taji is fighting three other ninja, Hyuuga I think' Yasuo's eyes widened, Keitaro Nanami, 'Go to the village and find Kaya bring back up!' what were Hyuuga doing this side of the fire country.

'Taji hold out a moment longer' Knowing that the wolf jounin might need to go into full wolf form, which was bad because this affected his mental state, once causing one of the shinobi to go totally insane and animalistic staying in the wolf demon form, until killed. Rai was down so Taji was outnumbered, he increased his speed.

00000000000

Taji growled fearsomely as a kunai was deflected by one of his four wings. '_**YOU THINK PUNY WEAPONS WILL KIL ME?**_ The jounin growled, the wolf form affecting his stable mind, even though he was not yet full form.

The three Hyuuga surrounded the wolf demon, fear in their hearts was not displayed on their faces, 'You think you can kill us?' the wolf moved lightning quick lashing out at the jounin, hitting him squarely in the gut blood spewing out of his mouth before his head was ripped off by a huge wolf head.

Gulping down the Hyuugas head, Taji returned his wild attention quickly back to the chunin, mouths open they watched as Haruya's body twitched in the claw of the wolf demons arm, the mouth of the demon had blood spilling from it not his own, teeth gleamed red as he snarled swiping at the young chunins who leaped out of harms way.

Blood continued to flood the area as Haruya's body slackened in the wolfs grip, '_**EATEN, SEE!**_' he thrust the body out for the chunin to get a good look, horrified looks on their faces. '_**GIVE UP NOW AND I WON' EAT YOU!**_' the wolf looked at them his golden eyes gleaming as he said the words. The Hyuuga looked at each other and then at the body of their jounin, in the crazed wolfs hand. They fled.

00000000000000

Yasuo leaped onto the scene blood was everywhere, A huge wolf demon was standing watching the woods, 'Taji…' the wolf whirled around blood everywhere on his face, a low growl rumbled, 'Taji… its me… Yasuo!' Yasuo jabbed his thumb on his chest.

The wolf slowed and Taji shook the jutsu off, blood still caked his face and chest. 'I killed him' he pointed to the jounin's headless body,

'Aww man, did you eat his head gross!' Taji snorted his amour covered in blood, his tongue flick out washing his face and arms clean of blood. Yasuo watched utterly disgusted.

The silent wolf jounin strode onto the scene his obviously wobble indicating he was in no state to fight. 'Rai! Go lay back down!' Yasuo ordered the injured jounin. The silent man made no complaints just stumbled back to his tent. 'Holy crap!' said Taji now fully examining the scene. Yasuo nodded, 'We're gonna have to move'

000000000000

The chunin ran fast, 'what the hell was that? It even killed Haruya senpei' Exclaimed Hizashi, Haishi ran fast next to his brother, 'We'll never know if we keep running' they stopped on a leaning branch, 'You're not talking about going back are you?' there are three of them, each with his own demon probably!' Hiashi shook his head, 'He's the only one who can do that, and I only want to watch them'

Yasuo 'Watch who?' appeared behind them shadows swirled around binding them in place, the shadows took the appearances of dangerous wolves. Hiashi's eyes sprung open in fear as did his twin's. 'Watch who?' Yasuo repeated the wolf shadow snapping at the chunin's face. Hizashi shrunk back, the mouth of the wolf showing a black abyss. 'Watching who?' Yasuo repeated for the third time.

**A/N well I hope you like this chapter, I made it particularly violent, and reviews are always good, gotta love Taji's wolf jutsu.**


	12. Two legendary swordsmen

Yasuo walked back to the camp, the shadow wolves prowled around like wraiths. The two chunin frozen in their own creations of fear. Yasuo watched the two chunin struggle feebly against the fear bonds.

Taji stretched and went to sleep Yasuo doing the same, Rai was already down and out, while the two chunin watched the wolf jounin sleep the wolf bonds were wide awake and dangerous, 'What? How can he sleep and maintain this jutsu?' the question from Hizashi,

'Don't fall asleep it'll kill you' said Hiashi, hiding his growing fear from his brother.

Yasuo wasn't asleep but listing while the rest of his body rested, the jutsu fed off the boys fear, the more afraid they were the harder it was to get rid of the bonds, for them. Yaasuo listened as the Hyuuga clan ninja planned their escape, their fear changing to a fear of failure, he smirked, they can't escape, he thought.

00000000000000000

Kisame looked at the two chunin as they struggled in their bonds. He too was stumped on how any man could sleep while maintaining a jutsu, 'Does it use their charkra?' Kiasme shook his head, 'No, they'd be dead if they used a jutsu like that for this long, all their charkra gone'

The two other remaining swordsmen watched and waited for the sun to rise strolling into the camp the two other jounin noticed the heavy bags under their eyes and the look of fear in their eyes. Kisame held the bandaged blade at Rai's throat the chunin no shocked to see the three legendary mist swordsmen standing over their captors so easily. The other jounin having their baldes at the necks of the two sleepying jounin.

_Bap! Shing! Swip!_ The Two swordsmen who had Yasuo and Taji by the throat found themselves dying from blood loss as Taji's claws remained in their chests blood, flowing freely from their mouths. A pointy smile as Kisame rasied the blade Rai moved. So fast, Kisame thought as the wounded jounin's knee made contact with the flying Zabuza, 'Argh!' the youngest mist jounin landed with a thud, sliding away.

Rai continued to the mist swordsmen… 'Fu!' the speedy jounin kneed him in the back, when did he get there! Kisame thought at his alarm right as the wolf jounin appeared in front of him only to have a foot plant its way into Kisame's face. Kisame hit the ground turning into water, 'You're fast, but not that fast' he brought the bandaged blade swinging at the speedy shinobi, but the speed demon moved away.

The masked swordsman raised himself form the ground and shook his head, _Wham!_ Yasuo's foot on his back made him yelp, 'Stay, watch the show' Yasuo did not look down at the mist swordsmen, but held his gaze at Rai and the struggling bandaged blade wielder.

0000000000000

Kisame rolled to doge a fast punch that shatter the earth and watched as three shuriken flew at him speedily, block, knee to side, skid swing, miss. Kisame watched as he missed the speed jounin attack him from many sides.

'Ugh!' Kisame rolled off a kick, he so fast can't keep up! He rolled to the other side just as the flying jounin leaped and planted a solid kick in the ground again cracking the ground, he went to pull the foot out but found water rising up grappling with him, keeping him in the ground,

'Water holding jutsu' Kisame explained, 'The water acts like a fast setting concrete binding you to the ground' Rai smiled as his free hand smash Kisame's smiling mug across the clearing, the water binding that arm and consuming his head.

Yasuo stepped up, 'Rai's not dead yet, you're gonna release him right now or I kill the runt' he said dragging Zabuza behind him tossing his form before his senpei. Kisame looked down with disgust as Zabuza struggled to rise only to be forced back down with a harsh kick form Yasuo. Kisame looked at the water binding as the speed jounin's form sunk beneath the surface.

Kisame lunged swishing his charkra blade at Yasuo but stopped short as Taji's blade intercepted the action. Taji held the blade as the mist jounin shoved him off. Backing up Taji braced himself, his katana making rips in the bandaging of Kisame's sword. The demon wolf jounin leapt slashing down, his blade glancing past the grey scales of Kisames blade.

Taji growled, 'time to show you my blood limit jutsu' Taji gathered charkra all over him while Kisame watched in fascination, his opponent turning into a roaring beast, four large bird wings on his back, 'So you're are an animal' the beast roared at it's opponent,

'_**DON'T PATRONISE ME!**_' the demon wolf growled, '_**YOU DIE HERE! FROG FACE!**_' Kisame lunged grazing the beast's arm, but unharmed the thing's wings collided bodily with Kisame sending him flying in the other direction.

Kisame slammed into a tree sending it toppling. The mist jounin rose up out of the dust he raised his hand, water rose form the ground, '_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!_' a huge water cyclone appeared and steered itself in Taji's direction. The water crashed around the demon wolf, the water after dispelling left a Kisame struggling to press down onto a demon wolf, the wings came round and flicked Kisame off.

Performing a back flip the mist swordsman, stared down his blade as he pointed it at Taji, '_Suiton_, _Bakusui Shoha no jutsu!_' the water at Tajis feet erupted sending the wolf flying, the huge wings flapped and the wolf circled back all four of his wings working to keep him flying, '_Suiton, Suikodan no Jutsu!_' water bullets flew out of Kiame's hand and attacked the flying wolf.

A roar of charkra, and the bullets dispelled, '_**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, KISAME?**_' The wolf howled, '_ROGA ENDAN NO JUTSU!_' wolves made of fire poured out of his mouth consuming the frog shinobi, steam rose from the attack, the forg shinobi only slightly burned, 'Is that all _you_ have my wolf friend' a grin appearing on the blue shinobi's face the wolf growled, '_ROGA KAGE YAIBA NO JUSTU!_' Black shadow shrouded the wolf's hand, he plummeted slashing the shadow blade at Kisame, who tried to doge but the blade sprung wolves that lunged and bit at the frog shinobi.

Yasuo looked on as Kisame ran the wolves of the shadow blade snapping at him from their confinements. Yasuo chuckled, Zabuza who remained under his foot coughed the water below him reaching his hand, '_Suiro no Jutsu!_' Water enveloped Yasuo as he stood watching the fight, punching easily through the jutsu his fist connected with the now standing Zabuza. The mist jounin looked at his senpei, seeing his demise he fled.

**A/N the jutsu's before like the wolf shadow dance will change form now to jappenese il ike the sound of Roga Kage Yaiba no jutsu (wolf shadow blade) next time though I'll use English as it'll be easier to make English custom jutsus, catch yall next chapter )**


	13. Death and sound

Kisame saw Zabuza flee, 'Fool!' the frog shinobi ran the wolf blade trailing closely he looked back the giant demon wolf was flying after him with this shadow wolf blade. He stopped producing charkra into his feet allowing himself to sink.

The wolf saw the drop of his opponent and keep flying in the for ward direction, Kisame watched him fly away, clasping his hands together he disappeared in a swirl of water.

00000000000

Yasuo watched the water eveaporate of the ground as the charkra holding there disappeared. Taji landed next to him the jutsu totally draining him of any strength, 'Yasuo find Rai' the commander jumped to the place where Rai was pulled under, he dug, until a hand shot out and pulled itself out, Rai's head and body following. The silent jounin stood looking right at his commander and coughed, water flowing out, then fainting as blood started to mix with the water. Yasuo caught him.

The pair of remaining jounin had Rai on the ground, Yasuo grabbed the man, his hand slapping him away, the silent jounin looked his friends in the eye, 'Yasuo, Rai' he croaked, they stopped amazed, the silent shinobi spoke, 'Leave me here, I'm dying, I can feel it' the jounin looked at each other, 'No, you just lost a lot of blood, that is all' said Yasuo, his friend smiled, 'Liar, I'm dying, you both know it' they swallowed hard, Yasuo gripped his friends arm, 'Wolf ninja are coming to aid us-' he was cut off as Rai shook his head, 'To late, I'm dead now. Tell my genin team, to train hard' he coughed more blood and water leaving his lungs, he gasped, 'And tell,' his voice fell below a whisper as his dying breath left his lungs, 'Tell…Risami… love…sorry…' the jounin eyes staried into space, his breath stopped as his lungs broke down, the water cement jutsu destroying them completely.

Yasuo felt the charkra of two wolf medical ninja land near them and they appeared with Yasuo's summon, he dismissed the wolf with a nod. The medical ninja bent low, shaking his head, saying 'He's gone' they moved away one onto Taji, the other onto Yasuo. Yasuo stared at the dead jounin, 'Didn't know he was capable of speaking' he looked at the medical ninja… and punched him in the face. He walked off leaving the other medical ninja to aid his partner.

Taji watched as Yasuo walked over to the Hyuuga prisoners, freeing them from their bonds he said, 'Go before a change my mind' they fled. Leaving the angry jounin to collect the huge swords off the dead mist ninja, now he had all but two, but who cared… now.

0000000000000

The two jounin walked through the crowd of onlookers who cheered happily at the returning jounin, 'Makes no sense' Yasuo said to Taji,

'What?' Yasuo was looking strait forward,

'He said to find Risami and tell her he was sorry and he loved her, how the hell does anyone like that fall in love?' Taji smirked and shrugged,

'Maybe he could've found love by listening' Yasuo snorted,

'Maybe…'

Keitrao and Nanami ran to their father his face lit up as he saw them, but Keitaro could tell there was a shadow that hung over his face. He hugged them, they smiled, 'Never leave again', Nanami smiled as she looked at her father. He nodded, 'Maybe, next time you guys can come to' he said eyeing Taji's reaction.

Taji was too busy hugging and comforting a happy Kaya, the parade had been decided by Naoto, the head of the Sato clan, who ironically walked up to them, 'I trust everything went to plan' Yasuo nearly struck the man,

'Plan, you call having four jounin killed a plan?' the man looked shocked,

'The _plan_ was to kill the mizukage, I hope that happened' the jounin nearly killed the clan head right there, 'If that's what you mean, then yes he's dead' Yasuo said through gritted teeth, Keitaro and Nanami were playing with Mishi, the parade had ended.

Taji walked over to the man, 'Yasuo, we're gonna go now, you got everything covered?' his question indicating the Sato clan head, he nodded. the pair walked off, 'Taji seems to be getting on well with out Rai' Yasuo spun back to face Naoto,

'Get away from me' the man smiled before leaving,

'My trust is that you'll come back and talk sometime' Yasuo glared at the man, he should know his place better, in an event of Yasuo and Naoto fighting each other, the Sato clan would side with him.

000000000000

Yasuo sat down opening book after book, on the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans. The first book told him that the Uchiha clan originated from the Hyuuga, but the eye jutsu's differed greatly, such as their abilities which he discovered were for byakugan seeing long distances, and the ability to seeing charkra points on ones body, the sharingan's ablities were most notably the one where it would 'copy' a jutsu to almost perfection.

Yasuo read thorugh book after book even one on how the bykungan is used to perform the taijutsu style gentle fist, and the fact that the Uchiha clan members were mainly fire type element users. His reading stopped as his head fell on a book which had the description of the fire jutsu that the Uchiha came to use proudly.

00000000000

Taji looked across the room, the clock casting its red glow over him and Kaya, who was asleep on his chest. The clock reading 1:26, he sighed and stretched his legs, Kaya mumbled something and went back to sleep. He smiled well the morning should be better and he attempted to rest.

The following day Rai's funeral Yasuo took his head band, his body was left there on the island, and set it on the memorial rock, full of names of shinobi who had died honorably on missions and at war. Yasuo swallowed the hard lump in his throat, but a woman with dark blonde hair and a kunai cam along and placed it, the Kanji symbol for love engraved on the blade.

The rain washing away the tears, but that just left the sobs, Yasuo placed a hand on her shoulder, 'He spoke to me as he died…' he started she continued sobbing, 'He said he's sorry,…' she continued to stare at the rock, the sobs still racking her body, '…said he loved you' she put a hand on his hand, 'Thank you' she smiled but the sadness was still there, Yasuo and the woman stepped back.

The genin walked up with Rai's friend as their commanding jounin. They placed a large collection of scrolls and photo's as well as flowers from the young girl, Yasuo looked down at his children who were sad, Rai had been good with them, he had smiled and played with them, but they never knew him very well, the woman was obviously Risami, the one woman who Rai had managed to talk to with out words. The rest of the funeral remained silent just like their lover, friend, teacher…

**A/N Man I never could write soppy before, but now it just comes naturally, weird, this story is nearly over, but don't worry be happy and smile as there will be many a sequel to this series as I will soon write a name for this talented work, according to my fans who put in their reviews non-signed reviews are welcome as well, and this is not the last chapter…**


	14. Years and War

Four weeks had passed since the death of Rai, Yasuo was going to teach his children to be like their ancestors, and maybe even one day go back to their home. 'Right here we are' he said looking around, the three academy students giggled excitedly, Yasuo had accepted to teach Mishi a few things as well.

Nanami and Keitaro, first I'm gonna explain the use of elemental charkra' the children nodded, 'Okay first here's a piece of charkra paper' handing out the small squares, he looked at them, 'Okay now take your paper and try to infuse your charkra into it' they tried.

Nanami's and Keitaro's activated at the same time, their paper catching fire, Mishi grabed his wrist and forced charkra into the paper, it crumpled. 'Well that was unexpected' Yasuo said looking at the paper, 'What does it mean' asked Mishi, they obviously have fire but me it just crumpled' he said holding out the paper for the jounin's inspection, 'It means that you have lighting charkra'

Mishi looked at the jounin, 'Really?' the jounin nodded,

'Yep, although unusual in your clan, it's not unheard of' the jounin mused okay im gonna give you this scroll. It has fourteen lighting element jutsu, okay? And you guys get these scrolls both are the same containing twelve fire element jutsu, Okay you guys go practice while, I teach Mishi' he turned to the boy smiling.

'Why are they so good?' Yasuo looked at his children and shrugged,

'They are who they are and you are who you are. Don't wish to be someone else'

The boy nodded, but then heat fizzled behind him and the twins had created two fireballs. He frowned, only wishing he had such natural talent.

000000000000000

A year passed and the twins were inevitably paired with the young wolf genin. 'Hey!' Called Yasuo to his new team of gennin, they turned smiled and waved, they had passed their gennin trials, and being assigned to Yasuo. The group was wolf pack ten…

Yasuo walked, on his left was Mishi, and on his right Nanami and Keitaro. They had their first mission, to remove a group of bandits, the demon countries ninja did not waist time with D rank missions, or rather did not have them.

The D rank mission were usually routing out bandits or killing wild animals, C rank missions consisted of mainly removing intruding nin's or protection of minor personnel, B rank missions were minor assassinations and major personnel protection, finally A rank missions were major assassinations other village intrusion and hunting missing nins.

The team moved off leaping over the walls of the ninja section of the village. Moving fast Yasuo led his squad to a small road leading out of the village. The group sat, Yasuo pulling out a map, the genin panted. 'Well, we seem to be heading in the right direction, I suppose an woman with three children would look like pay dirt to any filthy high way man' he scratched his chin, 'Hmmm, but where would we find three children. His eyes falling on the genin.

Using the henge no jutsu, the group disguised themselves as a woman and three children, Yasuo looked around keeping an eye out for any sign of danger.

Three kilometres down the trail, they spotted two men walking towards them, looking at the genin in the back of the cart. He smiled (even though he had taken the shape of a woman!) they moved on, the men came into further view Yasuo called to them.

'Hello! Do you mind showing a kind woman which way to the shadow village?' the men looked at each other, flinging hats and cloaks aside the men drew katana. 'We'll be showing you are blades! Money now!' Yasuo wailed and coward as the genin released their jutsu and landed in front of the men.

Nanami performed a few hand seals the yelled, '_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_' A fire ball ran screamed down at the men, one was rooted to the spot, the other leapt side ways to avoid the fire ball… just, the leaping man found a genin fist planting itself in his face. The man sprawled on the ground, Yasuo released his jutsu appearing with his foot on the man's back, forcing him to the dirt.

The man coughed harshly as his lungs were being constricted between Yasuo's foot and the gorund. 'How do you like dust?' the man coughed harshly as the jounin put more pressure on the man, 'Were is your camp?' the man unable to talk due to lack of air, wheezed and pointed to the trees in a general direction.

Snapping was heard as well as the man's strangled scream as all his ribs broke under Yasuo's foot. 'Alright' he said to the genin removing his foot from the man's back, blood now drooling from his gapping mouth, the other man smouldered where he stood before.

'Where do we go?' he asked the genin, Keitaro opened his mouth and shut it again before speaking, 'The opposite way to what the man said?' he questioned boldly, Yasuo beamed 'Right on, okay now Mishi you need to provide a distraction like I dunno run in and steal something, but then kill as many as you like, while we provide cover and support'

00000000000

Mean while back in the Hidden wolf village a group of chunin and their jounin commander walked out for their first mission. Taji strode down through the gates and stopped. The chunin looked around, 'Senpei?' the new genin asked shyly, Taji sniffed the air. The chunin looked nervous, 'Senpei what's…' A kunai pierced his lung, coughing blood the young man hit the floor, Taji wheel around and grabbed the chunin before fleeing with the other two following behind.

Taji deflected other amied kunai. The group took cover behind a building, 'YOU GO GET THE JOUNIN! YOU GO GET THE ANBU!' he roughly dropped the dying chunin on the ground.

Removing his jounin vest he stepped out of cover, the scene before him was unusual a group of the enemy moon shinobi walked down the street flinging kunai at the passers by. The large group tactic was rare, as it left them open to large area jutsu. Taji didn't care, allowing his charkra to flow through his body Taji's blood limit jutsu rippled over him, four large bird wings grew from his back, '_**DINNER TIME!**_' Taji ran at the moon nins who leapt aside the rampaging demon wolf.

000000000000000

Yasuo, Nanami and Keitaro moved around the tree, while Mishi moved closer to the unsuspecting bandits. A twig snapped, and the Bandits looked casually around, before Mishi walked in. The leader, clearly on the highest state of alert, drew a simple looking katana. The other bandits looked around and grabbed the closest weapons, the leader strode forward looking behind and around the boy, 'Who are you?' the boy shook, at least thirty bandits were in the camp.

Yasuo looked closely, 'Is he freaking out?' Nanami asked genuinely concerned, Yasuo shook his head,

'No, but get ready' the huge blade was inconvenient, so Yasuo had opted for another set of smaller charkra blades. They glowed dangerously.

Mishi struggled to keep a random assault of charkra under control, his teeth hurt slightly and now that he thought about it four points on his back started to hurt, the leader in front of him asked again, 'Hey kid what are you doin here?' the charkra wave pushed him over the edge.

His hands grew in size and claws pushed its way out of his fingers, the points on his back exploded and feathers pushed out, forming wings, the wave of charkra pushed back the leader. His mouth stretched forward his shoulder muscles bludged, his arms grew longer his feet stretched in size till his feet emptied his shoes as the only thing touching the ground was his toes, but he felt amazingly balanced.

Fur rippled over his skin, and His teeth grew longer, his vision told him more, even as the bandits back furiously away, one bold man stabbed at the changing demon but the sheer force of the charkra pushed the blade away.

The transformation complete, a large man sized wolf with four wings, loomed over the bandit group, Mishi could not control his next actions as his instincts overrode his mind.

Yasuo and his adopted children watched in fascination as the demon wolf Mishi, charged leapt and shredded the man in front of him, a blade was stabbed into his side but it was forced away as a claw came around and blocked, flinging the attacker through trees and away, the bandits fled but to no avail as Mishi ran them to the ground killing them.

0000000000000

Back in the village similar happenings occurred as a larger more in control demon wolf leapt swishing a blade of shadow around, mouths of shadowed wolves leaping from their confines in the blade to decimate the surrounding moon shinobi.

Other jounin fought the moon nins Taji's small amount of clan members decimating the area, furiously destroying the moon ninja, The larger Sato clan held the villagers at a safe hold and protecting and fighting.

Taji's sense tingled as a nin summoned charkra, the hand seals made his eyes fly wide open, _paralysis jutsu!_ The user flung his hands forward and dust erupted over him he leapt trying hard not to breathe the paralysing powder into his lungs.

He leapt for the user hoping to dispel the jutsu, but chains lunged and wrapped around his arms and legs forcing him to the ground. A kunai was placed at the back of his skull, breathe paralysed…

Kaya appered decimating the ranks, kicking aside the jutsu user breaking the skull of another nin, kunai rippling out from her as she jumped to her next victim, snapping his neck and slitting his throat. Blood fell, adding to the carnage of Taji's barbarian tactics.

His head swam as he tried to stand the shadow blade dissolving, but that hardly mattered as a moon ninja rushed him, Taji's arm appeared inside of the man's heart. He turned to Kaya blood covering his face her back to him breaking another mans neck. He smiled inwardly, _that's my girl!_

**A/N WELL that was random oh well now there's a war, it will last longer than this, unlike the sound and leaf war, lame, like two episodes. Anyway( YAAAA FLY KICK) lol cya next update!!**


	15. Byakusharingan

Mishi fainted, the energy of the transformation overloading him, 'Ughhhh!' his last victim had found himself flying through the air and impaling himself on a low tree branch.

Yasuo flipped off the branch landing low and rolling to the side anticipating an attack… nothing, he replaced the charkra blades and moved towards the now human child, picking him up the twins followed him, 'Well that was successful' Yasuo commented now back on the open road.

Yasuo trudged along slowly as there was no rush to get back to the village, but coming across a bloodied guard house was reason enough. Yasuo gapped, 'What the?'

He moved off, calling over his shoulder, 'Take Mishi to the hospital and protect the hospital with what ever defense there is already there!' they nodded.

Both of the twins ran as fast as they could, heading in the direction of the hospital, the carnage that littered the street was devastating. The invasion had been unsuspecting, and dangerous. The wolf villages allies the shadow village came under attack as well the moon nins had hired mercenaries as well to boost numbers.

The twins ran slowly stopping to look at the gapping faces of dying people. Screams crashed through the building as a man, obviously thrown through the wall died in a bodily splat, A great demon wolf clan member walked through the wall followed by two other Wolf nins., 'H-h-hospital…' Nanami stuttered and pointed in the direction they were heading in. The wolf smiled, or attempted it, because it came out as a snarl.

'_**HELP THEM'**_ he growled to his subordinates, they rushed to their side and grabbed Mishi while the other ushered them on gently but urgently. Both of the wolf nins grabbed at them and rushed off, the twins easily kept pace.

000000000000000000

Yasuo flipped over a building landing on the other side. A large group of moon nins watched him land, 'Oh…'

the nins vaulted for him aiming for a quick kill but Yasuo faster then they could have comprehended sliced them from behind ending it in a quick spree of killings.

He ran around looking for a fight, large numbers of unsuspecting wolf villagers lay slaughtered in the street, The Sato clan legend shook his head this was uncalled for, but he accepted the loss and moved on finding pockets of resistance from the wolf village and helping them move on.

000000000000000

Taji moved on Kaya in toe. '_**THEY'LL BE EXPCTING VISITORS' **_He said to Kaya,

'We'll just surprise them…' a large group of moon ninjas, just finished with a group of defenders, 'Surprise?'

The group looked grim, battle amour on and all serious shinobi.

'ARRRRGHGHG!' Yasuo's group of gathered defenders raced through killing the group with harsh jutsu and acrobatic combat.

Kaya gapped at the rouge jounin, 'Simple thanks is always helpful' he offered to the couple, Taji shook his wolf head, and Kaya coughed and closed her mouth, 'We could've taken them' Yasuo looked doubtful.

00000000000

The twins ran speedily to the hospital, Mishi still unconscious growled and his face frowned, 'You'll think he'll be okay?' asked Nanami, Keitaro rolled his eyes,

'Just because you like him' he prodded, she blushed

'I don't…' she offered weakly, her twin rolled his eyes.

The hospital had some ANBU guards on the out side as well as jutsu user on the inside. The Twins and their guardians arrived, the nin carrying Mishi gave the young boy to an ANBU who disappeared in a puff of black shadow. The guardians also disappeared in puffs of black shadow.

The twins were forced inside, by the returning ANBU officer then resumed his guard ninja-to in hand. Nanami looked at the bleached white walls and smears of blood as dragged nins bled slowly. The twins looked on in horror as a man vomited blood and died. 'Nanami, don't look' Keitaro said pushing his sister on as medical nins tried to revive the man.

Mishi lay in a clean white bed in clean white room, the door was closed so the dying screams of men could not be heard, they sat and waited for their comrade to wake.

00000000000

Yasuo saw the surge of moon nins flip over the walls landing and running in fire random jutsu's as they went. Yasuo's unorganized group launched into action, they moved to head off a large group from the villagers, and a large fight ensued, as the wolf jounin decapitated a moon captain Taji finished by licking hi face of the blood that matted his fur.

Yasuo turned and a kunai embed itself in to his liver, 'Ugh!' he dropped to his knees then to his side, blood dripping out of the corner to his mouth, a cough and wheeze, brought him to a level of sub-consciousness…

00000000000000

Sound of fighting echoed up the hospital hallway of the second floor, confused the twins emptied their seats and check shore enough two moon jounin were fighting off the ANBU members and winning, a short while afterwards, the last ANBU member had the life squeezed out of him. Nanami stepped into the hall head band on, followed by Keitaro.

The jounin looked at each other before walking casually to kill the runts, 'Spare us the difficulties and let us kill you' the mask man said, Keitaro and Nanami didn't move, 'Good' he lauched the kunai at the pair and they didn't move nor did they flinch the kunai just passed right though them. Alarm ran through the moon elites.

'Ugh!' _thump!_ The second man dropped to the ground as Keitaro slit his throat, Nanami came into the first mans left, while Keitaro came form the right, 'What?' he blocked easily, they peddled back, 'He's to fast Nanami we can't fight him!' the boy called, before standing up, the girl nodded, the man relaxed as they were after all just genin. 'Ugh!' _thump!_ Two kunai found the first moon nins throat.

The twins ran out side, large numbers of moon nins stood battling a smaller amount of wolf ones. They jumped the nearest group of moon chunin killing them with a poison gas jutsu. The turned a corner and a jounin fist met Keitaro's face, 'Ugh!' he slid away. Nanami circled her opponent, she fainted left but the jounin saw through it and attempted a punch but she rolled it off.

He retreated and drew a kunai flinging it at her she saw his movements he ran to her left then her right, _crack!_ Her foot found his jaw and broke his neck. She looked at her brother and saw he too had killed another man.

'Whoa! What's with your eyes?' Keitaro questioned, she looked at his eyes,

'Uhh, what's wrong with yours?'

**A/N yay finally I was trying to put his bit in, but if you don't know th****ey just activated the sharingan, in their byakugan O.o??...**


	16. War

Yasuo watched the fleeing enemy ninja. A large push from gathered wolf nins had the moon nin's and there allies on the run, the shadow village had repelled the attack with out so much as letting the moon gain entrance into the village.

Taji and Kaya both stared at the destruction of their house. A large fireball had destroyed the interior. 'Well' Taji started, 'Looks like were gonna have to move in with Yasuo' Kaya rasied and eye brow at the wolf jounin,

'Ummm no'

Taji looked at her, 'Oh so where we supposed to live while our house is being rebuilt.' He gestured to the charred remains, she looked 'We could always move in with Yasuo…' she teased, looking slyly at Taji. He rolled his eyes and they turned away.

0000000000000000

Nanami and Keitaro both walked beside their father, both deciding between themselves if they should speak of what happened to them in the battle. Yasuo strode happily with them, heading for the hospital to check on Mishi.

They entered the building and moved upwards to the ward, finding that although infiltrated the hospital staff and medical ninja had a low causalities in their number, although the was blood and a few bodies littering some hallways. Yasuo stopped outside the door, noting the twins silence as they entered.

0000000000

Mishi sat up at the welcome guests. The medical ninja had given the diagnostic that he suffered from extreme charkra depletion and minor bruising. 'Hey!' he said as Nanami and Keitaro entered followed by their father and jounin. They split grins at the young boy.

The twins talked while Yasuo sat against the wall pondering about the sudden silence of his adopted children, he eventually put it down to the fact that they had seen a massacre of people they knew although it could be something else…

'….You should have seen Nanami as she blasted that guy with a fire ball! Whoa it like fried the whole house! Although the house looked kinda familiar' Keitaro finished with a pondering finger on his chin.

Nanami explained, 'It wasn't that cool you know, you could have done it as well' Keitaro raised a questioning eyebrow, 'You think so?' Nanami gave a sarcastic look, 'I know so' Mishsi looked form one twin to the other and smiled good thing they were his friends, he didn't want to be caught between a fire ball and a house!

0000000000000000

Three weeks after the attack, the tension of the war between the two countries was buzzing in the air, multiple skirmishes had taken place around the country borders of both warring nations.

Mishi was watching closely as the young group of chunin, much like himself Keitaro and Nanami, apart from the fact that the latter group was much younger.

The moon chunin looked around sensing the charkra of someone, 'You feel that?' the other group members looked around feeling for charkra. A blur and a rustle of leaves to their left grabbed the attention of the young moon nins.

Mishi kept up his speed, moving around the group closing in… '_**RAAGH!**_' the wolf chunin leapt out and snapped the head off one of the chunin blood spraying from his neck, then as the other two chunin stood gazing in horror of the violent blood spray. Two fire balls engulfed them form opposite sides of the clearing.

Yasuo walked in to the clearing, his own blades smeared in blood from the moon jounin. 'Good work team, Mishi move left and scout out the river, Keitaro go north and see if anything is happening in the forest, Nanami your with me, meet back here!' he jumped off with a charkra powered burst.

000000000000

Mishi flew through the trees flipping over branches and spotting a squad of chunin and their commanding jounin ahead at the river. Increasing his speed he let the wolf transformation jutsu flow over his body, '_**RAAAGH!**_' the leading chunin watched helpless as the half demon wolf form of Mishi put his arm through his heart and maimed the jounin in the same violent motion.

Mishi spun and cut one of the remaining chunin in half, the one remaining chunin flung a barrage of kunai at the still rapidly changing wolf demon and watched in awe as they bounced harmlessly off the thick matted fur. Mishi spun the jounin limping away, one arm also hanging limply, he pounced first a the jounin ripping away with the remains of the jounin's throat stuck on Mishi's teeth and then on to the chunini, who rapidly became a pile of gurgling meat.

Mishi sniffed the air, the scent of blood filling his sensitive nostrils. Tunring he spoke into the radio mike, '_**I'M AT THE RIVER, WAITING FURTHER INSTRUCTION**_' the growling voice of the demon wolf reverberated across the link.

0000000000000000

Yasuo stopped short of the last branch and dropped low onto the unsuspecting group of mercenaries, they hit the ground in a splashing pool of blood, when he heard the request form the radio….. 'Mishi, stay there, we'll be out soon…. Or even better take the south route and go along the river and wait at the bridge'

Nanami hit the ground next to her adopted father, her white eyes, gleaming, 'So? Where now?' he grinned he had grown fond of the twins, both of the smiling white eyed children, had immense talent for the art of the ninja, both smashing their grades at the academy, both exceeding their chunin instructors by the age of ten and proceeded to pass the chunin rank recently after completing a mission.

The jounin of the wolf village looked down at his daughter, 'We move on to the bridge… Do you still have the explosive tags?' her look was odd like the question was the stupidest things ever said, 'Boom?' she walked away, lazily flinging a kunai into a tree. Yasuo watched as a young chunin fell out of the tree the kunai in his throat.

00000000000000

Keitaro flipped over the group spinning in the air and slitting the throat of two chunin. His eyes catching movement behind him, he spun launching a large fireball effectively roasting a jounin. Striating up he pressed the radio calling to Yasuo, 'Dad….' Yasuo waited for the boy to continue, '….. I'm just left of the bridge….. waiting for you and the explosives'

Yasuo smiled, 'Where in postion…. Mishi where are you?...' static filled the channel a worried look passed over Nanami's face, '…' the static continued, '…_**UGH, HERE BEHIND THE GRIDGE ENEMIES ARE… UGHHH, PROVIDING THE BRIDGE WITH A NEW COLOR**_' Yasuo grinned the demon wolf clan was more then blood thirsty and the actual blood limit jutsu a rarity, and when in half or full form, the possessor of the blood limit was a force to be reckon with even by the strongest jounin.

Keitaro pushed his way out of the bush to appear in front of the bridge, blood and gore was dripping over the side of the bridges dying the water red, Mishi was sitting with his legs over the edge of the bridge and blood covering him head to toe.

Keitaro watched Nanami and Yasuo walked form the other side of the bridge, Mishi looked over smiled and waved. The ghastly a young boy no more than eleven covered in blood.

**A/N yes well sorry for not updating sooner I've been unwell and had a bit of writers block**** soooo I've just read some of your fics and frankly I'm impressed damn u guys are good I feel….. ugh… humbled. **


	17. Down time

The bridge exploded the force knocking Mishi into Nanami, the girl blushed fiercely but it went unnoticed as the heat from the explosion made the skin on the faces of the other team member's burn red. 'Whoa!' helping both of the young chunin to their feet. Nanami still felt the blood rushing to her face, the heat making her scratch at her neck.

Yasuo sensed something strange about the young girl on their stroll back to the village, _hmmmm, _Yasuo thought to himself, _didn't think about this, might have to talk to Kaya…_ Mishi walked to the left of the group. Yasuo looked hard at the boy, _hmmmm_.

Mishi looked side ways at Nanami, her face still tinged red, then his side ways glance at Keitaro the red from the blast was wearing off. But the red cheeks on Nanami seemed different. Mishi looked around to face Nanami fully, she looked back the red on her face darkening, 'What?' she smiled, he looked at her seriously.

'Are you okay?' he looked at her still walking, she looked at Yasuo who was staring to the left, his hair gently swaying in the breeze, then back to Mishi, 'I'm fine' The blush on her face deepening further still. 'Are you sure you look kinda flushed' her hand shot up to her cheek rubbing her blush, 'No, no I'm fine' He look concerned,

'Sure?' He looked hard at the girl.

Yasuo snorted, the two children looked at each other Mishi obviously concerned if Nanami was okay, and Nanami worried that Mishi would notice that she was blushing about him, he sighed,_ young love_, of course though he himself had never been in such a position.

0000000000000000

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi, looked at the mangled head of the dead Uchiha, the Third Hokage and his medical student as well as the most talented shinobi Konoha had ever seen. As well as his three students, one even a young Uchiha. The medical ninja pointed to the head, 'Look you can see where the sandal of this shinobi', pointing to the missing cloud nin, 'Crushed the skull here and this shinobi…' he said moving to the other cloud nin with a missing limb, '…This sandal crushing is more violent and uses much more strength, so m\y conclusion is…'

The third hokage's student interrupted, '…. There are unaccounted ninja… Did you see the other ninja?' she questioned the two white eyed Hyuuga, they nodded briefly, 'They were wolf ninja from the demon country' The hokage nodded, looking at the blond haired jounin who he was sure would be his successor. The jounin looked ot his team, 'Lets go',

They left, the boy Uchiha looking back at his dead brother. The third looked at the mangled arm and body of the cloud nin, 'Hmmmm, defiantly wolf demon…' he spoke almost to himself, Tsunade looked at her sensei, 'Wolf demon?' a raised eyebrow and an inspection of the arm revealing black stains of flesh, 'Infection? But this could only have happened after he was dead?' she looked across to the medical nin who shrugged, 'We're not sure why that is, he came and I'm sure it was clean and then it appeared, we presumed that it was reckless decay'

The third scratched his greying beard, 'the demon wolf is a jutsu, the Sugiyama clan of the wolf village is known for their radical blood limit jutsus, they usually have one, extremely long life. Even though they get killed, the blood limit can't have it's secret revealed. The second more radical blood limit is also a lot more uncommon…' he paused, the two medical ninja gasped, '… It is a binding of a minor demon, the founders of the hidden wolf village, and that's not all. The jutsu binds the giant demon wolf and the user with each other and form a wolf humanoid with almost limitless charkra, the ability when first used has more then once killed the user or rendered them insane. The jutsu has three stages: partial, half and full, the most common battle form is half, where the humanoid sprouts the demons four wings. The full however is where the demon can override the users mind, therefore driving him insane. This jutsu when implanted to a non clan member instantly over rides the users mind or kills them…' Silence rained on the group gathered around the dead bodies.

'The ruling clan of the wolf is now the Sato, their abilities are… formidable at the least, the only reason they have control is because the second jutsu is so rare in the clan, I believe there are only five, since our spies last reported in' the finished speech on the abilities of the wolf clan hung in the air, Tsunade looked at her sensei, 'What now?' the third walked over to the only window in the building, 'The only thing we can do', he turned to reguard the group Hyuuga and medical nins, 'We wait' both Hyuuga smiled, both itching at the chance to kill the wolf jounin.

00000000000000000000000000

Nanami stared across the fire at Mishi, the young wolf boy now practicing his morphing to more accurate steps to avoid the full form, which was dangerous to the user. She watched as the boy's head reshaped and he held that partial, before it enveloped his whole body.

'UGH!' Mishi slumped, _damn nearly had it that time!_ He shook himself and stood, that was the sixteenth time it had failed tonight. He walked back to the fire where Nanami sat still staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled shyly and blushed.

Yasuo watched the two youths, who weren't even twelve yet, he grinned knowingly. The group where still a few days out of the main camp, and by tomorrow should be back at a sub camp, 'Hmmmmm…' Yasuo scratched at his head while scanning the smap, the war was taking its toll on the village, more then once has more then two thousand shinobi clashed in a clash, although Yasuo had taken great measure to make sure his team was not apart of that.

Yasuo's ears pricked up at a sound, spining wildly he flung a kunai, bracing himself for any counter attack. Keitaro stepped out of the brush kunai flipping around his fingers, 'Awesome' he dropped the kunai at Yasuo's feet. Grinning Yasuo spun round sweeping his leg at chest level.

Keitaro not expecting the move Keitaro took it full force to the chest and was flung backwards, flipping off his hands landing skilfully on his feet did nothing as Yasuo came again, a swift punch nearly knocking Keitaro out, but the skilfully chunin avoided.

The boy launched his counter attack, spinning low, attempting to take out Yasuo's legs. But the jounin wasn't a jounin for no reason. Sharp punches upwards were easily blocked by Yasuo. Keitaro rolled left and flipped backwards, sliding slightly.

Yasuo was already moving, running for the blind spot in the boys almost 360 degree vision, The boy had no intention of letting him get there…

Yasuo's fist rammed strait through Keitrao's blocking arm and head. Alarm rang in his head, as he realised he had just punched through a bushin, _damn_, he rolled off his momentum and sprang up waiting for Keitaros attack. The attack came fast and hard, Yasuo still, though, easily blocking all the punches. 'Come now Keitaro your faster then that!' the punchs started to rain down all over Yasuo who was no just blocking, Yasuo countered by catching the punches and reversing so the young boy was pulled off his feet.

Keitaro brought his feet against Yasuo's chest and kicked out, flipping away. Landing on his feet only to take off at a run and fly kick out at his father. The jounin caught the foot turning wide, Keitao came back in with a dual punch, Yasuo could only catch one so flinging the boy away he somersaulted backwards.

Panting both ninja, stood and head back to camp, 'Your getting old' Keitaro stated bluntly, Yasuo punched him in the shoulder, knocking him into a tree.

**A/N ummmmm interesting chapter longer then some but shorter then others, hmmmmmm yes well if you feel like flaming me for my atrocious spelling of some words do so in the reviews. Ps double backflip and a half twist kaching.**


	18. Orochimaru

Hyuuga Hiashi, flipped left avoiding both strikes from his twin brother, blocking high then low, moving fast. Hizashi stepped left then brought his palm fast under Hizashi's jaw, the boy flipped away, 'Urghhhh', the boy slid away coughing in the dust swirl.

Hizashi leapt away as Hiashi's foot cracked the ground before he rolled away avoiding three fast punches. Hiashi leapt to the left before coming in hard Hizashi blocked instinctively, his arm broke on contact.

Hizashi fell to his knees cluching at his arm, the older twin standing over the kneeling boy, 'Hizashi no blocking the hands, you can't do that and you know it' the younger boy gritted his teeth with pain and rose, 'Sorry brother' he moved away to the waiting medical nin.

Hiashi spun fast and destroyed the practice log with a single press. He smirked at his talent.

00000000000

Keitaro pumped his arm rapidly send shuriken after shuriken at the target, every one hitting the red dot in the middle, some even hitting other shuriken knocking them out, leaving a gap for two more shuriken to fill its place instantly. Yasuo grinned, walking up he cocked his arm a lazily flung a shuriken at his target, flipping through some hand seals.

The jounin watched as suddenly cloud of shuriken hit the target and filled small board with shuriken as well as two surrounding trees. Keitaro glared at his father, knowing he was showing off. But the jounin, not done yet, flung a kunai over his shoulder. The unimpressed Keitaro watched in awe as the knife found the centre of the target amidst of all the shuriken.

Mishi flung his own shuriken and took upon a look of shock as the target splintered into pieces, 'What! How'd you do that?' the wolf clan boy shook his head,

'I dunno just threw the thing then, BAM!' his hands gesturing to the shattered wood.

Nanami looked at the splitered wood, 'Oh I see…' the boy looked at her,

'You do?'

'Yeah, see you threw the shuriken too hard, so it spun in the air and connected sideways, thus shattering the target' Yasuo looked on from a tree,

'Yep, that's right' he leapt down to the two chunin, 'Mishi here is too strong for the smaller shuriken, so for now avoid them' he bent down to whisper in the boy's ear,

'Taji also has the same problem, he use's two kilo shuriken'

He nodded to the boy, who had raised his eye brows, 'Where the hell do I get two kilo shuriken?' Yasuo looked at the boy,

'The black smith would be a good place to start' he said before walking away.

The boy eyed the metal star, 'two kilos….' He whispered to himself. Nanami watched as her father and the cute little boy talked about the two kilo shuriken, before giggling to her self and launching a shuriken at the target. The boy threw kunai instead as it didn't matter how hard you threw it. But still the problem came when the boy launched the projectile watched as it split the target in two and the tree behind it faring just as badly.

'Oh…' he looked at his hands then back at the split tree and target, Nanami giggled quietly, he spun to face her, 'What's so funny!' The girl giggled again before speaking,

'Your face was just like…' she put on a dumbfounded face, '"Oh" it was really funny' she insisted to the young boy, he frowned and strode away. The girl giggled, before perfectly placing a shuriken dead centre of the target.

00000000000

Somewhere in the regions of the north late at night….

Yasuo abruptly sat up charkra blade in hand. Movement out side had him on edge, flipping through some seals he whispered, '_kage step no jutsu!_' he exited the tent, totally invisible.

Keitaro sensed something. He flew out of the tent and appeared on a tree crouching low. Movement caught his charkra detecting eyes, as he activated the eye jutsu that he, and Nanami, had obtained at the invasion.

Nanami appeared next to him. The same charkra detecting eye jutsu activated, 'What do you see?' Keitaro questioned, Nanami answered softly,

'The same thing you do' Keitaro leapt into the air somersaulting over to land on the jounin, bearing him down Nanami who followed soon after, held her kunai to his throat. 'Move and we kill you' she whispered harshly,

Yasuo looked up to see his adopted children with eyes that resmbeld the sharingan but had the white back drop of the byakugan with two tomoe in each eye. He coughed, 'Nanami, Keitaro? Get off me!' he struggled to breath as both chunin were standing on his back.

The twins shot each other glances, 'Dad?' Yasuo pulled Nanami off gently, before Keitaro stepped off, 'Whats with your eyes?' he grabbed Keitaro and examined them closely, 'What a white sharingan, but the veins of the byakugan active as well… What is this?' movement behind Yasuo caught Keitaro's eye.

'Shhh…. I see someone' he melted into the shadow, leaving Yasuo standing alone.

Reactivating the shadow step jutsu, Yasuo walked on smelling and reaching out to search for charkra. A sudden spike of charkra caught his attention, whirling about and running in the direction, he spotted Nanami with a kunai against her throat and Keitaro, with a jounin sitting on him kunai also at his throat.

'let them go' he said dropping the invisibility jutsu. The shinobi sitting on Keitaro spoke first, 'Ahhh… looks like daddy has come out to play' a long tongue reaching out and flicking over his long thin lips. Yasuo's stomach did somersaults, 'W-who are you' he said the killing intent seeping from the jounin sitting on Keitaro was more then even Taji's on a bad day.

'What do you want?' Yasuo asked strait up, the ninja's tongue withdrew into his mouth, 'Me?' he asked innocently, but the killing intent told a different story, 'Nothing, but your children…' a side ways look brought chills to Yasuo, '…Or are they not yours?' the question struck Yasuo as he stood there as much as any physical blow might have, 'T-they are my children!' he snarled now angry.

Stabbing his charkra blade into his right palm, before flipping through some hand seals. Yasuo slammed his palm to the ground, '_Summoning no jutsu!_' ten ninja wolves crowded round Yasuo.

Orochimaru smiled, _its time to play!_, his eyes taking on an evil sparkle.

**A/N Yes Orochimaru plays his part in my story if you don't like this story just flame the crap out if it, but if you do then please, review. And for all those thinking of flaming, please note that I do realise that I have multiple grammar and spelling mistakes, if you feel that bad then just tell me what line and page and I'll fix it for you.**


	19. Power of the Byakusharingan

**A/N reading**** my story recently, I might make this one too long, as Rein keeps sayin to me the paragraphs are too short and, then reading to myself I realized two things, 1 new thing:**

**bad spelling and grammar**

**Terrible, my sentences sort of jump? **

**It's like everything happens too fast, and the story doesn't flow so after these next 2 chapters I'm gonna start from the beginning and make it flow, as well as fixing spelling and grammar errors.**

0000000000000000

Yasuo's wolves circled around the pair of shinobi that held his children captive. Orochimaru shifted slightly, 'How long have you known?' the question seemed out of place, in the current situation. Yasuo looked hard at the monster who sat upon his son, rash actions here could get them killed, 'Known what?' the question seemed reasonable to Yasuo, but the response he got was less the comforting.

Orochimaru laughed, 'Known about what they…' he indicated the twins, '…See'

Yasuo's mind spun, _how did he know about the eye_… 'Who are you?' Yasuo asked with disbelief, Orochimaru laughed again, 'Orochimaru-sama, the legendary snake sennin of the hidden leaf village… well, not any more' he stood, rising off Keitaro.

Keitaro nearly made it up, but yet another shinobi landed on him pining him to the ground.

Orochimaru, stood face to face with Yasuo, killing intent leaking out of him like a burst in a dam, 'So, you can fight me here and die or let me go…' the snake tilted his head, which began to stretch, '… but of course your not gonna let your children go… are you?' his words echoed around Yasuo's skull,_ am I? _He thought_ am I gonna let this freak walk out of here with my children?_ The thought rolled around in his mind, _hell no!_ Yasuo exploded into action, leaping into the air over the snake, before it could move.

The two shinobi on the twins glanced at each other, before focusing back on the charging Yasuo. Orochimaru not slow was quick to intercept, punching fast. But Yasuo's years of hard training served well as he easily blocked. The snake still had tricks up his sleeves. Orochimaru kicked hard in the direction of Yasuo, and as anticipated was blocked, but the wolf jounin was forced to back away to matain balance.

Orochimaru flipped through some hand seals, before three snakes launched out of his sleeves and lunged at Yasuo, wrapping themselves wildly around the jounin. Holding him Yasuo in place. Orochimaru grinned, stretched his mouth open.

Yasuo grimaced as the monster before him opened his mouth and shot forth a snake which beheld a sword after opening its mouth. The blade ran strait through Yasuo's chest, forcing him away from the grasping snakes and impaling him to a tree. A cry came from Nanami. The jounin's body hit _poofed_ into a log. Orochimaru's eyes's shot open, turned to find the one of his two underlings found a kunai sprouting in his throat. The other, the last of his clan had easily blocked, remained sitting on Keitaro. '_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!_' Keitaro and his captor sunk below ground.

Nanami tunred to the snake sannin, forming her own hand seals, '_Katon: Gouryūka no Jutsu!_' the dragon shaped fireballs launched in Orochimaru's direction increased in size as Yasuo leapt out of the tree, flipping through hands seals as he went, '_Futon: Reppusho!_' the wind burst leapt through the dragon fire balls making them huge!

The snake sannin did something then he had not done in a long time… panicked. He leapt one way and watched in helpless fascination as the fireballs changed direction and slammed into him.

Yasuo watched carefully, and with great interest when the fireballs changed direction. _That must have used huge amounts of charkra to change the direction that much!_ He glanced at the girl, her byakusharingan active, _who are these children_ his thoughts whirled but focused back, when suddenly he was forced to jump away as a large bone speared through the ground and attempted to impale him. Nanami had not move but remained standing acrobatically balanced on one of the spikes.

Keitaro back flipping away. The subordinate leapt out of the ground, ripping his shirt exposing his shoulders. Keitaro watched in disgust as the underling's skin around his shoulder split, revealing the bone of his shoulder. The man laughed his he reached in and pulled the bone out. Keitaro stood stunned as the bone like sword was pointed at him, the split closed up.

The bone shinobi spoke, '_Dance of the Camellia!_' Keitaro almost didn't make the leap, he rolled quickly drawing two kunai and swiftly blocking or dodging the strikes.

Nanami focused her charkra, '_Katon no Yaiba!_' the charkra wrapped around her hand the fire blade on her hand, blocking the predicted strike from Orochimaru's heavenly sword. 'Ugh!' she struggled to hold him off. She spun left swiping the sword hard but was blocked as the snake sannin maneuvered his sword round and under pinning her sword against one of the bone jutsu user's spikes.

Yasuo began to leap up to help Nanami, but two large snakes sprung out of the ground and wrapped around the jounin, 'Argh!' he struggled against the snakes grip, slipping his arms out just in time to catch an openmouthed snap. The second snake coiled its neck to bite Yasuo. Yasuo's eyes snapped closed as the snake struck…

Keitaro flipped left and blocked the bone sword. 'What are you?' the man looked at him his white hair swaying, two red dots on his forehead stuck out. 'Kaguya clan last remaining member, I manipulate my bones and can change the bone densities' Keitaro felt his bone twinge, he collapsed to the ground 'Urgh!' the skin on his arm split open and he shook himself writhing on the ground.

The Kaguya clan member looked on as the boy in front of him copied his bone density kekkei genkai. 'How-what?' the lieutenant of Orochimaru's underlings looked on while his kekkei genkai was '_copied_'.

Yasuo blinked his eyes open, his hands still holding off the first snakes jaws. He looked behind him at where the snake had struke and there stood Mishi, 'Mishi?' the boy turned, golden eyes gleamed in the moon light. '_**HOW'S IT GOIN BOSS?**_' the wolf demon's voice growled through the boy. Large muscles easily held the snake back. The boy howled and began to force his arms forward bending the snakes head in different directions. Yasuo heard the snap as the snakes head broke, and the wolf demon spun. Bared white teeth gleamed until they ripped through the snake's neck.

Keitaro stood. Sweat gleaming on his face, his eyes popped open, 'So? Care to _dance_!' The split in his shoulder closed. Kimimaro watched in pure shock as the boy lunged with the exact same movements that Kimimaro just used. Barely blocking and avoiding, Kimimaro flipped away, 'You copied that? That's something, but… that's not my only trick' he thrust his hand forward, the fingertip bones of his hand shooting forward, '_finger bullet drill!_' the tips moved fast, and Keitaro thrust his own hand forward and his own finger tip bones shoot forward fragmenting against those of Kimimaro.

Keitaro spun his bone sword in his hand, 'Well thanks for the free lesson' the boy circled, Kimimaro circled keeping them facing each other. 'Well you wont live long, while you may copy jutsu and kekkei genkai, you wont be able to copy talent' Kimimaro swirled and moved faster then Keitaro could begin to react.

Keitaro saw the attack coming, his arm moving in slow motion in comparison to the Kaguya clan survivor. The bone sword nipped under the blocking bone sword of Keitaro's and penetrated his chest… 'Ugh!' the boy coughed, then smiled, 'Ha ha ha, that was fast but, I'm just playin!' Kimimaro's eyes widened as his sword was repelled by a rib bone of Keitaro, 'W-hat? I haven't used that move yet!' alarm coursing through Kimimaro's head.

Keitaro, smirked at his bewildered opponent, 'You said that you could change bone density and shape, well here it is changed' the bone user snarled,

'Well copy this!' releasing the energy from the earth seal on his chest, kimimaro begun to change, his skin going a earthy brown, bones ripping through his back, a tail sprouting, a spiny ridge stretched down his back and all the way to his newly formed tail. '**There copy that!**' Keitaro, felt the surge of charkra, _whoa! this isn't a jutsu I __**want**__ to copy!_

00000000000000000

**A\N well I ****hope with all my writing skills and heart that this chapter was smoother and more enjoyable to you readers, sniff yes well I congratulate you all for following my story this far please do review, constructive criticism is appreciated anyway I like this story line too much to start over again or stop writing and make another fic.**


	20. Keitaro's struggle

Keitaro leaped backwards just in time to avoid being impaled with a bone lance, which made short work of a tree. '**Ha Haa! Quite quick are we well speed your way out of this!**' the crazed Kimimaro lunged up wards raking his tail in front of him. Kietaro landed a few feet away and leaped over the demonized Kaguya clan survivor. Keitaro clutched his leg which had a thin gash running the length of his calf muscle, '**HA! Got you that time!**'

Kietaro flipped away avoiding another thrust from the lance. _He'll never run out of charkra doing his bone taijutsu, so I'll have to try something different._ Keitaro leaped from tree to tree launching exploding tags at his crazed pursuer. Keitaro aimed wildly at the charging Kimimaro and smiled in satisfaction as three of the tags pierced his shoulder chest and leg, _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Yasuo flung his snake aside the thin body falling loosely to the ground, Yasuo turned to the sound of the explosions but saw that Keitaro was okay. Yasuo confident that Keitaro was doing okay, but looked to Nanami and saw that she was also doing fine against her over matched opponent. He smirked as the sannin walked strait into the ninja wire that Nanami had set up, watched as the struggling snake sannin, found how dangerous of an opponent his daughter was.

Nanami pulled the string tight pining him to a tree, '_Katon: Goukakyū no Jutsu!_' Yasuo nodded a smile tugging at his lips, watching as the fire ball shone in the sannin's eyes, watched as it consumed him. Listened to the scream of terror and pain as the fire burned him. Then turning to Keitaro watched in shock as his opponent ran unharmed from the blast that should have spread him us unrecognisable past across some trees. Spinning back to the burning of the leader, watched as the snake rose form the ashes of the burned tree, smiling.

'Ku ku ku, looks like the uchiha is there as well such power, hnnnnn' the sannin walked forward. Nanami not nearly finished fired off another fireball. Orochimaru knocked it aside with a small water wall. 'Wrong move' the sannin drawled. Yasuo jumped forward, but the sannin flung his arms up, '_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei; Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!_' three portals formed and Yasuo watched helpless in the air, as caskets came out of the ground.

'Orochimaru back handed Yasuo to the ground with his extended arm. Rising from the dust Yasuo smirked, 'Dead people? Is that all you got?' the sannin laughed,

'Not half of what I know…' but was cut short as Nanami threw a flaming set of shuriken at him, but the technique was easily avoided and blocked. 'ku ku simple… but effective' Orochimaru noted, looking at the burning shuriken burning away at the tree.

Yasuo looked hard at the man, watched as from behind him Mishi lunged wolf form rippling over his body. '_**ARRGH!' **_the boy was caught in three snakes the sannin didn't even turn around. The wolf struggled in his bonds. Yasuo watched the demon struggling, contained Mishi could lose his mind to the demon very fast.

Yasuo flipped left throwing shuriken and kunai to distract the sannin. Orochimaru leaped left and right avoiding the missiles, but failing to see that Nanami appeared behind him. He failed to see but not to act, snakes shot out of his sleaves enveloping the shadow clone, which evaporated in a cloud of smoke. From above rained furry as twin flaming charkra blades vaporized the snakes holding Mishi and setting the best free, lashing out at Orochimaru. Branches catching fire, whole trees being sliced in half, then only thing the sannin did was laugh,

'Ku ku ku ku ku ku… nothing, nothing, you need to be more creative' to answer Nanami paused her assault on the sannin, Yasuo titled his head and the summoned ninja wolves lunged out of the ground ripping and bitting into the summoned humans, watched in horror, as the chunks ripped off grew back. The souls of the former shinobi took action. Fighting back with strike after well placed strike, tearing at the wolves, each of the reincarnated souls holding their own against two to one odds.

00000000000

Keitrao flipped away avoiding the crazed slashes of the Kaguya survivor. '**Ho! Your quick but that's not quick when you can do this!**' the lance splintered the tree piercing right through. Keitaro leapt left before the bone lance ruptured through again, '**Ha ha!**' Keitaro feared the crazed man worse then Mishi. Kimimaro flung the sword at him, Keitaro parried it and watched the bone sword sink right in to the tree embedding itself all the way into the tree, as well as shattering his own sword. Keitaro leaped left to avoid the bone lance skewering him.

Flipping left right and backwards to avoid the lance Keitaro stopped. Kimimaro smiled at the retreating boy, his tail flicking, '**Well then looks like tis time for my last trick!**' his eyes rolling crazily one eye black the other white. The skin on his back split open revealing his spine. Keitaro swallowed the bile that rose to his mouth. The Demon reached out and removed the bone, pulling it out sharply and wielding it like a whip, '**Speed your way outa this one**!!' Keitaro breathed in letting lose a fire ball. Kimimaro flipped away splitting a tree with the spine whip, Keitaro losed another fireball, this time directing it with a charkra string. Sprinting left Kimimaro laughed, '**Speed, speed, speed! Is that all your about!**' Kimimaro took the full force of the fire ball.

'**HA HA HA HA HA!**' Kimimaro stood not three feet from the shaking Keitaro. Kimimaro spoke with his crazed voice, '**Running now won't save you!**' Keitaro moved so fast that Kimimaro didn't even flinch,

'**Ugh!**' a bone piercing right through his chest, 'That's all it was, speed, speed, speed' he ripped the bone out of the young man's chest, watching him fall from the great height. Keitaro retracted the bone into his arm.

**A/N that was fun to write! Running whipping and stabbing things, ho ho! Yeah sorry for atrocious spelling and grammar**


	21. Grand entrance

Orochimaru laughed crazily as Yasuo Mishi and Nanami attacked but to no avail, the sannin laughed until both Mishi and Yasuo t

Orochimaru laughed crazily as Yasuo, Mishi and Nanami attacked but to no avail, the sannin laughed until both Mishi and Yasuo transformed into clones of Nanami both wielding the dual flaming swords.

The sannins smile vanished as the clones attacked, their movements complimenting each others to perfection. The snake sannins katana worked furiously to block the six flaming charkra swords.

The flames licked closer and closer never letting up, moving faster and faster the flaming blades of the clones and the original twirling and spinning slashing and ducking weaving the sannin struggled, actually _struggled_ to hold the attacks of the three Nanami's and their six blades of wheeling fire.

Fire spun fast flashing around, his arm extended stabbing out at one of the flaming blade wielders, one of the fiery blades cut down on his arm setting his tunic alight incinerating his arm.

The sannin jumped far back, calling his sword with a mental tug. Watching it fly towards the sannin, catching it with a snake that extended from his mouth. He held up the charred stump that oozed blood slowly. 'Hmph, you ruined this body how annoying', looking around he searched for Kimimaro, the bone user grew out of the tree branch next to his senpei, 'Hey what happened to your arm?' the bone user, gestured with a pointing finger, the sannin hissed back, 'What happened to your head?'

Both the sannin and the bone user disappeared in a swirl of dust. Yasuo launched his jutsu to late and the shadow wolves burned through the wood howling wildly, before returning to Yasuo, Mishi shattered the last summon of Orochimaru's, dust swirled and blew away.

'What now?' Nanami looked at her father, fire blades evaporating, black smoke coiling up from her hands, her clones and their blades dissipating as well. Mishi dropped to the ground gasping from lack of charkra, Keitaro flipped down, sporting cuts and a broken finger.

'Do we leave now?' the girl helping the damaged Mishi. Yasuo inspected Keitaro's finger, 'Yeah, prepare to move out, we can't stay here anymore' the group moved off to pack for the fight had taken everything from them besides their lives. Keitaro had suffered a bad break because, even though he had increased the bone density, Kimimaro's increased strength shattered the bone completely, and wasn't able to heal it properly. Yasuo had no injuries that where bad, Mishi had a cracked jaw and two lose teeth, Nanami had minor burns and a slashed forearm.

Blushing deeply as she did so, Nanami wrapped the deep cut suffered by one of the summoned shinobi souls. The boy looked at her face, 'Are you okay? You look kind of hot' at the word hot, Nanami's blush deepened. 'I'm fine' she said unconvincingly,

'Sure you are, come her let me take a look' she glanced at him, to see his eyes regarding her carefully

'No really I'm fine, seriously I don't need anything' Mishi cast her a sceptical look,

'You don't look fine to me' she slapped away one of his reaching hands,

'Don't worry I'm fine, just leave me alone. The boy took on a worried look, he liked her, well not _liked_ her, did he? He saw her red cheeks and thought nothing of it.

In the darkness Yasuo watched the boy look away, _on my father's grave, that boy is the densest person on the planet_. Yasuo returned to his burning of a box that held a certain few things that only he knew of, but the box remained unburnt as he quickly reached in and snatched it from the flames. He couldn't burn this not for him nor for anybody…

0000000000

_**Blood….. **_**Did we have a choice?? **

_**Blood…. **_**Not really**_**…. Blood….**_** Did I enjoy it??**

_**Blood…. **_**Yes!…. **_**Blood…. **_**How many??**

_**Blood…. **_**Thousands… **

**We were feared… hated… loathed… cast aside, no matter what we did, outcasts all, not accepted by anyone, but even I was once loved……**

He stood watching, blood oozing from the bodies of the men he had killed, they called themselves ninja, unbelievable……. He did not grin but he was enjoying himself, if you could call it that. His wrist snapped down, causing the blade to flick and a thin spray of blood appeared on the tree. This was smothered by more blood, as it ran down the tree from a headless body.

The boy was called over radio 'What' he answered his thin voice skidded down the receiver, '_is it done?_' he narrowed his green eyes, 'yes… when do I get paid?' the voice on the other end responded with a chuckle, '_always staying on business, I like you_' the boy didn't flinch but responded coldly,

'But I don't like you' the man on the other end laughed heartily,

'_That's nice of you, now be a good boy and go get your payment from my man, and please don't kill him... No better yet kill him and I'll double it…_'

The signal died, the boy knew nothing, but killing and being paid, he had millions of ryo, but it meant nothing, his blades and _their_ blades was all that mattered…. He looked at his handy work. His White mask, olive green lose shirt and his wide dark grey three quarter pants stained slightly with their blood. The boywas only sixteen, but he was more capable a warrior then any he had known, or anyone who had known him knew or at least did until they knew no more.

The boy, walked over to one of the seventeen bodies scattered round the tree, grabbed one of the dying men by his hair, and hoisted him up. The dying man gasped as he was hauled roughly up by his hair, 'I'll give you anything, _gasp!_ Anything!' the boy didn't even flinch as his blade, slashed across cleaving the man's head from his shoulders. The body slumped to the ground his blood mixed with their blood as well as spraying all over the boys clothes and mask, his black canvas shoes, his spiky blond hair with its small pony tail.

The boy strode off calmly, killing was the only thing he knew, the only thing that mattered was his blade and their blade….

**A/N yeah new character, you'll find out more about him, though not much, because there isn't that much to know!**


	22. Assassins

Long strides took the boy far, his mind thinking of three things: his home (which was only really a hidden cave with three bed

Tireless strides took the boy far, his mind thinking of three things: his home (which was only really a hidden cave with three bed mats, and filled with numerous practice dummies) the man that he was about to kill and the money (although it hardly mattered to him)

He walked through the forests and plains stopping barely to rest and drink and eat, the journey took two days but he got to the town, his satellite phone chirped, '_are you there yet?_' the man always rang at the right times,

'Yes' he answered,

'_Good he's at the stall his holding a black case…..click! duuuuuuuu…_' the signal died, the phone disappeared into a pocket.

The village was abuzz with people. He scanned the faces of the people, noting that there were strange stares his way. He felt the adrenaline as he spotted a stall with three men with black cases, but he knew which one he wanted….

The man moved stood there noting the strange, young, blood splattered assassin walk in, he planed the visit short drop and go, but he knew there was a catch when the _voice_ had asked double cash brought in.

The body langue of the man made him stand out like a saw thumb for the boy, he moved so fast. Through the crowed with out touching anyone. _Splatter! _'_gasp_' the money man fell looking into the green eyes of the assassin as he moved away.

The boy was out of the village before the money man hit the ground….

000000000000000000000

Keitaro, woke with a start, pulse racing sweet pouring down his face. _What the hell?_ He walked out side to a bucket of water, splashing the cool liquid on his face, shaking his head. The sun shone over the mountains then, just a glimmer. He stared blankly then at the beautiful glimmer off the water.

Keitaro's head swam what was wrong with him. He ran his hands through his black wolf tailed hair (instead of a pony tail) He stood and dried his hands on his shorts. His steel fishnet shirt jingled, the plates that covered vital parts on his body also clinked. As he stood and turned to find Yasuo standing by a tree.

'Morning' the jounin commented to his son. The child shrugged, the boy shrugged and mumbled, 'Not really...' the man looked at the boy with concern, he walked to him and put his hand so on his shoulders, 'Not really?' the man asked, the boy shrugged again, 'Don't feel so good today' the man frowned, couldn't be charkra depletion, the twins had never suffered such an illness, due to practically infinite stores of the stuff.

'I feel weak, but I can do everything normally I think, just lightheaded and tired a lot...' Yasuo examined the boy, no fever, no swelling of the throat.

'hmmmmmm...' he scratched his head, 'um yes we-ll I dunno what's wrong with you' the boy frowned, 'Great... maybe I'll just get one of the medical nins to do something' the jounin nodded 'yeah'

Mishi woke then leaving the tent and standing outside listening carefully to the chirping of birds, the beat of wings, swimming fish... _chomp!_ A flying bird became prey to the flying wolf demon. Feathers and legs quickly devoured by the boy. 'Ewwwww!' Nanami saw the last of the large bird being swallowed by the, 'Doesn't matter if you are wolf clan or not, that's still gross!' the boy blushed, shrugged, 'It was instinct' he defended weakly.

0000000000000000000000000

The assassin walked through the caves entrance avoiding traps, and snares. The main entrance was extremely blank but what lay within was amazing. Riches lay around everywhere, jewels lay in heaps spilling out of vases or adorned goblets, jewelled weapons hung or racks, rich suits of armour and statues were spotted in enclaves along the walls as well as exotic tapestries, but the one room that he visited most as he came home was a room packed with cash, from floor to ceiling, wads of bills covered the room in neat piles, trillions, more than any man every needed was here. All three of the residents of the cave thought that there was never a collection of wealth anywhere or ever had been.

He carefully placed the neat bundles of cash onto the immense pile, before keeping some to buy groceries. He moved off to his private section of the surprisingly large cave dwelling. Removing his trademark mask, before tossing the brief case and his bloodied clothes into the flames. He moved away then to the bath area, to wash the blood from his body. Grabbing a luscious pear shaped fruit and biting into it.

Clashing could be heard from the bathing area, as the two other residents sparred against each other, swords ringing loudly against each other, the assassin knew by the number of times the swords rang off each other, that the two were in the second last area of the practice arena. The arena consisted of ten circles, inside one another. The largest of these circles was ten meters in diameter, and they got slowly smaller by a meter each time, on a wall a time keeping mechanism. The mechanism worked its way down the wall at a slow pace, with ten intervals. At each interval the combatants were forced, by spikes rising from the floor, to go further into the arena.

Right now the pair where in the last stages of the fight as the fighting got faster and faster. The first assassin listened quietly while bathing, as well as washing the blood from his white mask that had three scratches on the bottom right hand side of the mask, as well as a bright red streak up the left hand side and from the right hand side going up over the eye hole and beyond, was a darker red streak covering the top right as well, also the Kanji for danger was printed between the eye holes in jet black contrasting the red and white.

The mask was what made him, him, he who was the dangerous of the three, he who was better than both of the others. They of course had their own masks that they all fearlessly protected with their very lives. The masks were what made them individuals, people in their minds. The first assassin's blond hair lay wet against his back, as he rose from the bath. The clanging stopped suddenly as the fight ended. There would be no victor, the two were both equals in everything they attempted, he stood out above them, none knew why.

The first assassin quickly dressed in practically identical cloths from the ones he had just burned. He who would win all fights from now till the end of his time, none knew why...

**A/N ooooohhhhhhhh mysterious, huh? I like him haahahahahahaahhahahah ha ha... ha yeah anyway please review.**


End file.
